Burning Up
by redseeker
Summary: Starscream suffers from excessive charge and Megatron orders Knock Out to "fix" him.
1. Heat

"There is something wrong with him." Megatron held Starscream by the neck and lifted him like a doll. The seeker pawed feebly at Megatron's hand, his body trembling. "Fix him."

Knock Out folded his arms. Usually Starscream's biggest problem was _Megatron_ , but he ran a quick surface scan of his commander's systems just in case. True, he was giving off some strange readings.

"Hmmm. If you would be so kind, Lord Megatron," he said, and stepped aside to gesture toward the vacant medical berth in the centre of the room. "Set him down and I'll have a look at him."

Megatron moved forward, his steps making the delicate equipment stacked around the lab vibrate and shake. He threw the seeker down on the berth, face-down.

Starscream muttered and turned himself over. His wings were hiked up high and his optics were feverishly bright. Knock Out stepped forward.

"Were you intending to stay for the examination, my lord?" he asked smoothly. He already had a good idea of what was glitching Starscream's gears.

Megatron waved a hand. "That won't be necessary. Just send him back to the command deck when he's fixed."

Knock Out nodded and gave a lazy salute. "Right you are, sir."

Megatron gave one last sneering look at Starscream before turning and leaving the medical bay.

Knock Out sent a silent, remote command to lock the doors after him.

He set a hand on his hip and shifted his weight, studying the seeker. He raised a brow.

"There is nothing _wrong_ with me," Starscream hissed. He began to clamber off the berth. Knock Out stepped forward and pressed him back with one hand in the centre of his chest.

"Now now, Commander," he purred. He felt the tense vibration in Starscream's energy field, and his fine-tuned medical sensors detected the rise in the seeker's temperature. "I've been given an order, I have to at least give you a check over."

Starscream turned his head away with a disgusted snarl. He sat awkwardly on the berth and crossed his arms. His wings trembled with the suppressed energy coursing through his frame. Knock Out smirked.

"That's better. I'm just going to connect you," he said. He extended a couple of medical cables from the terminal by the berth, and Starscream grudgingly allowed him to connect them to the input ports in the back of his helm and inner arm. Knock Out turned to the terminal's screen to check Starscream's readings. Starscream fidgeted awkwardly behind him. Knock Out licked his lips and let the heat and prickly static of the jet's field wash over him. He chuckled softly as he checked the data.

"What?" Starscream growled. "What is so _funny_?"

"Nothing, Commander Starscream. In fact, I know just what the problem is."

"I don't have a problem."

"Is that so?" Knock Out rounded on his patient and leaned over the berth, his hand by Starscream's head. "Because it looks to me like your energy levels are off the scale, your core temperature is spiking, and you seem to be giving off a very _particular_ signal-"

Starscream shoved him away with a snarl. Knock Out recoiled and checked his finish. Starscream was on his feet, the medical cables ripped free.

"Starscream," Knock Out said, his voice firmer now. "The issue won't simply go away because you decide you want it to. It's a feature of seeker physiology, and to be honest I think it's fascinating..."

Starscream turned and glared at him. Knock Out cleared his throat.

"What I mean to say is, Commander: either you let me help you now, or you let some other mech take care of the problem for you. _Or_ you do nothing, and burn up from the inside from excess charge. It's your choice."

"I can take care of it myself," Starscream said, still bristling.

"Of course. But a medic's supervision is advisable, surely. Strictly professional, of course."

Starscream rolled his optics and his shoulders slumped. Knock Out supposed he was weighing up his options. A frantic evening alone with his hands, or Knock Out's careful attentions. Or an encounter with some other mech – a drone, an insecticon, Megatron. Starscream swallowed and turned back to the berth.

"Fine. But no funny business."

"Of course not, Starscream. I'd like to keep you hooked up to the machines to keep an eye on your vitals. I've read a considerable amount of literature on the subject of aerial heat cycles, but it's been millennia since I came across a real-life example. I'm not certain what the strain might do to your systems."

"You are not exactly inspiring me with confidence in your medical expertise," Starscream said as he got back on the berth. Knock Out shrugged, smiled, and adjusted the platform's height and angle for his patient's comfort. A flick of a switch extended stirrup-like attachments, and Starscream gingerly placed his feet into them. Knock Out averted his optics while he did so. He tapped at the computer controls, setting up the scans he would be using. Then he crossed to the other side of the med-bay and opened up a low cabinet.

"I have some instruments you might like to make use of, Commander," he said smoothly. He turned. Starscream had his optics closed and was trying to regulate his intakes. There was a heat shimmer around his frame, and his EM field flared in obvious interest. Knock Out smirked. He strutted back to the berth carrying a large case. He set this on a wheeled table and opened it out. Starscream opened his optics and leaned up, trying to peer into the case from between his splayed legs.

"Do you need me to warm you up a little?" Knock Out purred.

"No," Starscream said. There was a crackle of static in his vocals. He was getting close to the edge.

"You'd better open up, then," Knock Out said. He moved around the berth and reconnected the cables, hooking Starscream to the monitor. There was a soft whir, and Knock Out returned to Starscream's feet to see the seeker had opened his panel ready. He swallowed thickly. Starscream's valve was small and neat, the outer folds dark grey, already glistening with clear lubricant. Knock Out reached into his case and withdrew a bottle of medical-grade lubricant to ease things along further still.

Starscream was watching him. "You're not going to frag me?" he said, his optics narrowed. His hips rocked as his body tensed rhythmically, unconsciously. His thighs fell open slightly wider. Knock Out drew a deep intake. He could smell Starscream's fluids and it was making him feel dizzy.

"Not unless you want me to. That wasn't what I had in mind." He lifted an object from the case – a sleek silver toy, designed for streamlined stimulation of a mech's internal sensory nodes. "You can take your pick from my little selection, of course."

"Give me that," Starscream snarled. His body curled as he leaned up and forward, and he snatched the toy from Knock Out's hand. The medic only chuckled. Starscream investigated the faux spike. It wasn't too broad or large, just a slender and functional instrument. Starscream looked like he would be tight, so Knock Out had chosen something appropriate.

Knock Out lifted the bottle of lubricant. "A little something to ease the way, Commander?"

Starscream swallowed. Knock Out could see the conflict in his optics – his desire, brought on by the heat cycle, in direct opposition to his pride. As the medic suspected, Starscream's programming won out.

"Very well." He held out the toy. Knock Out gave a smooth smile, flicked open the bottle, and poured some of the silky, translucent liquid onto his palm and talons. He coated his hand with it, wrapped it around the toy. He bit his lip. The slim shaft was a silvery grey very similar to Starscream's own plating. He pumped the length of it slowly, getting it good and slippery, while his optics flicked down to Starscream's closed spike cover and he thought about what it would be like to do this with Starscream's spike instead.

"There. You should be ready to go, now," he said when the toy was well-coated. He had deliberately been more generous with the lubricant than he needed to, simply because he enjoyed the way Starscream gently writhed and twitched his hips in waiting. The seeker snarled and pulled the toy out of his grasp, and immediately lined it up with his valve.

Knock Out exhaled and leaned his hands on the edge of the berth. He stood between Starscream's legs and focused his optics in the tiny, wet valve. Starscream didn't even seem to notice him – he was too lost in the demands of his heat. The spike slipped into him easily. Starscream let out a breathy moan as it slid home. He tilted his head back, and pushed the toy as deeply into him as he could, the tips of the fingers gripping it disappearing just inside his valve as well.

"Easy," Knock Out breathed. Starscream thrust the toy back and forth rapidly and shallowly, his fingers slipping as he struggled to keep a good hold. "Here..."

Knock Out gently removed Starscream's hand from the toy and gripped it with his own slender claws. "Please, allow me."

Starscream was too invested in finding relief to disagree. He growled and slumped back on the berth, stretching his arms above his head. Knock Out watched him.

He started with a slow, smooth thrust, in and out, pushing the toy as deep as he could and angling it expertly to hit just the right sensor clusters. Starscream rewarded him with a grateful whine. Knock Out liked to think he knew what he was doing. After a klik or two Starscream grew impatient. The little bucks of his hips, the way he pointed his toes and frowned told Knock Out what he needed to know. He got a firmer grip on the toy and upped his speed. He leaned further over Starscream, his hand on the berth by the seeker's waist. He watched him closely, his optics intent. Starscream was barely aware of Knock Out – he was focused entirely on the toy in his valve. Knock Out clicked a switch on the end of it and it started to vibrate. Starscream moaned, his pride and inhibitions swiftly dropped. Knock Out smirked in triumph. He fucked the seeker quicker, working hard against Starscream's tightly pulsing internals. Starscream bucked, gripped the edge of the berth, and came. Knock Out didn't stop until Starscream's shuddering eased, and then he turned off the vibration, slowed the back-and-forth slide of the toy, and pulled it out. He waited until Starscream relaxed down before speaking.

"Feeling better, Commander?"

Starscream onlined his optics and stared at Knock Out with a hazy look. Knock Out checked the monitor. Starscream's inner charge was slightly lessened, but it would take more than one overload to bring him out of the danger zone. Knock Out tutted and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like that took the edge off, but we have a long way to go."

Starscream squirmed restlessly beneath him. Knock Out rested a hand on his thigh. He bit his lip, then, daring himself, moved his hand between Starscream's legs. The seeker didn't protest when he slipped two fingers into Starscream's valve. Knock Out shivered.

"What are you waiting for?" Starscream said. Knock Out almost laughed – though tinged with post-overload laziness, Starscream's tone was as acerbic as ever. He tilted his hips and reached down, and spread his valve with the tips of his fingers. "Hurry up, doctor."

Knock Out dropped the toy, and picked a bigger one from the case. "At once, Commander."


	2. Fever

_Knock Out dropped the toy, and picked a bigger one from the case. "At once, Commander."_

Knock Out slipped his fingers out of the seeker's spread valve reluctantly. The new toy was dry, but Starscream's valve looked slick enough to make up for it.

Starscream took a soft breath in as Knock Out filled him again. Knock Out watched Starscream's valve open and stretch gently around the curved, smooth toy. It was an inspiring sight, and his own array ached behind its covers. Starscream gave a small moan and Knock Out transferred his gaze to the seeker's face. Starscream's face was a study in wanton need. His optics were closed, his mouth open, his brows lowered as he concentrated intently on what Knock Out was doing to him.

"Mmm..." Knock Out leaned over the seeker as he eased the toy all the way inside. He had to go slower and work harder to get this one fully seated, and once his fingertips pressed against the stretched rim of Starscream's valve, Starscream had his head thrown back and was panting. "That's it, Commander. You're doing well," he cooed. He doubted Starscream was paying him much attention, but a delicious shiver ran through the seeker's body all the same. Knock Out smirked in satisfaction, and started to rock the toy back and forth. Starscream gripped it tightly, making Knock Out wonder how it would feel to bury himself in the seeker's tight, hot valve instead of pleasing him with only toys. He tried to content himself with imagining – it wasn't likely Starscream would allow it. Not likely, but not impossible, either...

"Faster," Starscream growled. He stretched his arms above his head again, creating a graceful arch to his back. His toes pointed, his feet still in the med-berth's stirrups.

"Yes, Commander," Knock Out replied. He moved the toy in short, shallow thrusts, working gently until Starscream was stretched enough for him to fuck him properly. "Hmm..." Willing to take a risk, he stroked his free hand up over the seeker's inner thigh. He caressed Starscream's spike housing for a moment, and then flicked his thumb over the small round node just in front of Starscream's valve. Starscream bowed off the berth and gave a feral moan. Knock Out grinned at his success. He brushed his thumb against Starscream's anterior node again, and then rubbed it more firmly. Starscream writhed and made a breathy sound that was almost a sob. "Come on, Commander," Knock Out murmured. "You have to come." He drew the toy back, and thrust it in deep. Starscream's intakes became sharp and uneven. Knock Out made each thrust of the toy deep and long, and gradually built up speed. He was a strong mech, he could keep this up a while, but Starscream's readings were still dangerously high, and besides, Starscream had looked so pretty when he'd come before. Knock Out hoped to repeat that as many times as possible.

"H-harder..." Starscream was rocking his hips up to meet each thrust now. Knock Out bit his lip and leaned closer. The seeker's little valve was shiny with lubricant, the soft inner membrane stretched tight around the toy when Knock Out pushed it in. A trickle of lubricant ran from Starscream's valve down his aft and onto the berth. Knock Out longed to duck down and lick it up. "Close..."

Knock Out nodded. Starscream's thighs were trembling, and his fans were working on full. Starscream was on the edge, and it was up to the doctor to push him over it. He growled and upped the pace once more. He fucked Starscream hard and fast, the big toy slamming into the seeker's tender valve over and over. "Come on, Starscream. You need to come... doctor's orders. Come now." He smirked. Starscream bared his teeth in a snarl and thrashed on the berth. His valve gripped the toy so hard Knock Out could barely move it, and a great shudder ran through his slender frame. Knock Out leaned down, close enough to smell the delicious scent of Starscream's overload. Starscream sprawled, panting, as little aftershocks rippled through his system.

"Mmm... that was good, Commander." Knock Out tore his optics away from Starscream's glistening valve to check the readouts. "But you still have a long way to go. Hm." He straightened up. Starscream moaned and stretched luxuriantly. Knock Out ground the toy gently into Starscream's valve and made him purr. "What do you say we move this somewhere more... private?"

Starscream looked up at him with darkly burning optics. He was enjoying the aftermath of another strong overload, but Knock Out could tell he was far from sated. Starscream bit his lip, and then nodded.

Knock Out smiled. He rubbed Starscream's frontal node again, and then pulled out the toy. He held it up to inspect. It was shiny and wet with lubricants. He held Starscream's gaze as he extended his glossa and licked some of the fluid away from the tip. He crossed a line, he knew. But Starscream's gaze darkened and his wings perked up.

"Somewhere more private...yes. And then you can taste as much of that as you want to, Doctor." Starscream's vocals were deep and rich, and sent a shiver running through Knock Out's lines. His spike throbbed painfully; he longed to let it out. Perhaps, he thought, Starscream was more amenable than he'd thought.

"Can you walk?" he said.

Starscream nodded and tried to sit up. His feet got caught in the stirrups, and he flushed awkwardly and waited for Knock Out to free him from his splayed pose. Knock Out took the opportunity to brush his fingers over Starscream's thighs, ankles, and elegant feet. He rather liked the look of Starscream's thighs held so wide apart like that – it displayed his wet valve nicely, spreading it open just enough for him to see the tender inner folds.

"Just a moment, Commander," he purred. Starscream looked flustered, but the doctor gave him a smooth smile before leaning down to breathe in another vent-full of Starscream's sweet scent. He ran his hands up the seeker's inner thighs, and pressed his thumbs to Starscream's valve's outer lips. He spread them even wider, and Starscream yelped as the delicate silver inner folds were exposed, and between them, the flexible little hole, already shrinking back down to size after being stretched. This wasn't even within their pretence of professionalism. Knock Out didn't care. He bent down and pressed his face in between Starscream's legs.

Starscream gasped and grabbed Knock Out's helm. He didn't try to push him away, however, and Knock Out hummed in satisfaction as his senses were overwhelmed by Starscream's sex. He pressed in and kissed wetly at the little opening, feeling it quiver under his lips, and then spent several minutes licking long, slow swipes over its rim, from Starscream's aft all the way up to the frontal node. Starscream trembled and clutched at his helm. His frame was tense from the unusual position. Knock Out needed to get him on a proper berth. He thrust his glossa into Starscream's valve, and then gave the anterior node a slow, wet kiss. He looked up at the seeker's face as he suckled on one of the valve's soft folds.

"Y-you were going to take this somewhere more private?" Starscream glanced at the medbay door. Knock Out chuckled. He licked Starscream's node, and then stood up.

"Yes," he said. He held Starscream's ankles and helped him out of the stirrups at last. "My rooms are just adjacent to the medical bay. I suggest we continue this there. I can't keep an eye on your readings, but there's coolant enough in my cache to keep you running smooth until we've worked the charge out of your system. Come on." He stepped back and offered the seeker his arm. Starscream hopped from the berth and onto unsteady legs. Knock Out felt a surge of heat in his spark as the seeker clutched his arm for support. Knock Out made a small sound of approval, and shifted Starscream's grip so his arm was around his shoulders. Knock Out wrapped one arm around Starscream's narrow waist, and dared to dip his other hand down between the seeker's legs. Starscream yelped and tried to press his thighs together, but he held onto Knock Out more tightly. Knock Out smiled and rubbed Starscream's valve affectionately. "It's only a few steps, Commander. No need to cover this up."

Starscream, clearly distracted, nodded. Knock Out's sensors assured him no-bot was around, and then he led Starscream out of the medical bay. The hallway outside was deserted, as he predicted, but it was cooler. Starscream huddled closer to him, perhaps realising now how he had been led into a public place whilst exposed. Knock Out stole a quick and greedy glance down at him. His armour shone with condensation, and the heat of his body made the air shimmer around him. His panel was open though his spike remained hidden. His little silver valve was exposed, and lubricant ran in thick, wet trickles down his shapely thighs. Knock Out had an unreasonable impulse to push him against the wall, drop to his knees, and eat the seeker's valve right there, where any bot could pass by and see. Why should he care?

They took a few steps before Knock Out acted. He ran his hand down Starscream's back down to his aft, and then spun him gently and pushed him against the wall. Starscream made a confused sound as he was pressed chest-first against the cold metal wall, but Knock Out sank fluidly to one knee and pulled Starscream's thighs apart. Starscream had to lean on the wall for balance, and he could only gasp and pant as the doctor spread his aft and once more pushed his face against his valve.

"I'm sorry, Starscream," Knock Out murmured against Starscream's wet folds. "I just can't resist."

He licked hungrily, purring at the taste.

"Knock Out-! What are you doing?" Starscream squirmed, but curled his claws into the wall and arched his back. "You said _private_ -!"

"Mmhmm." Knock Out lapped at Starscream's valve a while longer, and then leaned back and pushed two slender fingers up inside it. "Mm, still tight, Starscream."

Starscream bit his lip and pressed his cheek to the wall. Knock Out finger-fucked the seeker on his knees, watching up-close as his fingers slid in and out of the tight, wet valve. Then he rose to his feet and pressed Starscream against the wall with his frame. He licked the seeker's audio and pushed his fingers as deep as he could into Starscream's valve. Starscream whimpered and swayed his hips.

"Shh... don't make too much noise, Commander. I think I hear somebot coming." Starscream shivered, and bucked against him. Knock Out reached around his slim frame and used his free hand to rub the seeker's front node. "You wouldn't want anyone to see you like this, would you?" Knock Out whispered into Starscream's audio. "Can you imagine... all the drones, seeing you like _this_?" He thrust a third finger into Starscream's valve and made sure to stretch the tender little hole. Starscream shuddered sweetly. Knock Out thought he was close to coming. "Come on-"

He hooked one arm around Starscream's waist and pulled him away from the wall. He kept the fingers of his other hand pressed deep in Starscream's valve. He guided Starscream to walk in front of him, and the seeker tottered unsteadily.

"Just a little further, Commander. There you go..." He spoke softly, his vocals low and smooth. Starscream took one unsteady step, and then another. Knock Out held him around the waist and made sure he didn't overbalance, though he never removed his fingers from the seeker's valve. Every now and then he thrust or curled them, and the sounds Starscream made were better than the sweetest music. By the time they reached the door to his room, he had a dirty smirk plastered on his face. He let Starscream lean against the door as he tapped the code in to unlock it.

"Careful now," he said as the door opened. He supported Starscream, letting him lean back against his chassis, and then guided him inside. Starscream was panting and clinging to him as Knock Out guided him to the berth. Knock Out finally removed his fingers from Starscream's valve. Starscream crawled gratefully onto the bed and sank down on his front, trembling. "Mmm." Knock Out savoured the view. A moment later, he lifted his fingers and licked off some of the lubricant coating them, and savoured the taste as well. He caught Starscream watching him over his shoulder.

"I thought I said no funny business," the seeker mumbled.

Knock Out set one knee on the berth, and then crawled slowly to Starscream's side. "I apologise, Commander. Would you prefer I left you alone? I can leave my little toybox with you-"

"Don't you dare! Doctor, you started this and you're going to finish it." The venom in Starscream's vocals was betrayed somewhat by the inviting way he arched his back and slid his knees apart. He glared at Knock Out and fisted his claws into the berth's covers.

Knock Out hummed and stroked the seeker's helm. "It would be my pleasure. Now, where were we...?" He trailed his hand over Starscream's back, between his wings, all the way down to his aft. Starscream's hips twitched and swayed. Knock Out moved around him and knelt in between the seeker's legs. "Is this all right, Starscream?" He stroked down Starscream's thighs, and then gripped them and eased them further apart. Starscream shivered, and Knock Out saw his valve tighten up.

"Yes," Starscream said. His toes pointed, and his wings twitched back. Knock Out stroked his thighs for a few more moments, trying to relax him. It seemed to work, and when Knock Out was happy that the trembling in the seeker's frame was anticipation and lust rather than anxiety, he leaned closer and breathed warm air onto the seeker's quivering valve. Starscream gasped, and Knock Out's engine thrummed. He spread Starscream very gently with his thumbs and then leaned in. He licked slowly, working over all of the exposed folds. Starscream panted, whined, and then eventually his rich vocals became deep, pleasured moans. Knock Out pressed his face deep between Starscream's thighs and spent a long and wonderful time licking, kissing, and wetly suckling the seeker's sensitive, tender folds, his stiff little node, and the small, tight hole that quivered beneath his lips and glossa as if begging for something more to fill it.

By the time Knock Out lifted his head, his face was shiny and wet with lubricant, and Starscream was a breathlessly moaning heap, his frame trembling and helpless, his expression one of bliss. Knock Out judged him to be ready to come again, and he smirked. His hand found Starscream's spike-housing, and he teased and touched until the seeker let his cock spring out. The tip leaked silvery precum, which dripped and added to the wetness beneath Starscream on the sheets. Knock Out took a moment to grab Starscream's hips and lift his aft higher up before continuing to rub at Starscream's spike. He held the seeker's hip with his other hand, and licked greedily all over the curves of Starscream's smooth silver aft. The cover over Starscream's waste port popped back at a clever manipulation of Knock Out's glossa, and Starscream gave a helpless moan as his little exhaust was exposed. Knock Out gave him a reassuring purr of his engines, and placed a kiss on the tiny opening. He felt it clench under his lips, and his smirk only grew. He sighed in pleasure – he was so glad they had abandoned all trace of professionalism; this was so much more satisfying. He licked Starscream's aft rhythmically, until he felt the seeker relax once more. Starscream's spike remained stiff, and Knock Out continued to stroke it, pausing only occasionally to toy with the head. He moaned as he grew more enthusiastic and messy, licking and wetly kissing Starscream's little port before, carefully, pushing the tip of his glossa inside. Starscream reacted by arching his back and clawing at the sheets. His cry was of surprise and breathless pleasure. Knock Out hummed in satisfaction and thrust his glossa inside Starscream's aft again. He worshipped the little hole with his mouth, kissing and licking, pushing his glossa as deep as he could and wriggling it to caress the thin inner membrane. At the same time he pumped Starscream's spike faster. Starscream's cries became rhythmic and continuous, the pitch rising as the tension in his body wound up and up, pushing him closer and closer to overload.

Before Starscream could come, Knock Out pulled back. He left Starscream shivering with his aft in the air for a moment as he ducked down to retrieve a box from under the berth. This was his own private toybox, not intended for _medical_ use. Starscream rocked his hips, trying to fuck himself on a spike that wasn't there, his claws fisting in the sheets. He was too wound up to think, it seemed, and Knock Out took a klik just to watch the display of desperate, wanton lust in his berth. Then he selected a shiny purple toy from the box and returned to Starscream.

"Here, shh," he soothed. He rubbed Starscream's back, and Starscream whimpered. "It's all right, Starscream. I have something for you." He hastily lubed up the toy – a bigger spike than he'd given Starscream so far, this toy was thick and ridged, with a broad, round head and a bulbous knot at the base. "Rub your spike for me... there you go." Starscream reached down between his legs and grasped his spike. As the seeker stroked his slippery cock frantically, Knockout nudged the thick tip of the toy against Starscream's valve. "You want this?" he cooed.

"Yes. Yes!" Starscream's vocals were a tight hiss. His frame twitched restlessly, and his wings were pointed up high.

"Mmm, good. All right my lord, here it comes..." Knock Out pushed the large spike inside slowly, watching each ridge disappear one by one into Starscream's wet valve. He eased it in until he reached the knot, where he stopped. Starscream was making little gasping sounds, and he ground his hips back against the toy. "Beautiful," Knock Out murmured. Then he licked at the stretched lips of Starscream's valve, and started to thrust the toy back and forth. He kissed his way back to the little pucker of Starscream's aft and started tonguing him again. Starscream cried out, almost a scream. Knock Out increased the speed with which he sawed the toy in and out of the seeker's valve; the wetness made it easy, but Starscream was still tight. Starscream was taking it deep, and Knock Out paused for a moment to watch and appreciate just how wide the slender seeker was being stretched. He gave a dirty smirk and gave Starscream's aft a long and lingering kiss. Starscream, pumping his spike furiously now, took a sharp breath in and held it. His frame convulsed, and his valve clenched down hard on the spike that was still ramming into him. Transfluid burst from his spike, and his valve and aft tensed and quivered as he came _hard_.

Knock Out growled and pushed his glossa deep into Starscream's aft. He didn't stop fucking him, but instead waited until the throes of overload had passed and Starscream's valve was relaxed and supple, and then he _pushed_. Starscream's yelp was too much for the doctor, and his spike sprang out just as the knot of the toy slipped inside Starscream's valve. Knock Out used his strength to keep the toy in deep, forcing Starscream to take the whole knot. He swirled his glossa inside the seeker's aft, and reached his free hand down between Starscream's legs to stroke the seeker's sore, tender spike. Starscream's own hands had latched onto the sheets, ripping them. He was shaking, panting and moaning. He was helpless to move, but his spike was still hard, and charge still licked all over his sensornet, still set his lines alight. Knock Out thrust the toy in very tiny, shallow movements, before rotating and grinding it, keeping it in deep. Starscream wailed and came again. He sobbed brokenly, and his claws twitched.

Knock Out stilled, and licked Starscream's aft more lightly and gently now. He slowly, carefully eased the toy out of Starscream's valve. Starscream collapsed on the berth, his aft finally lowering as his legs splayed and gave out. Knock Out set the toy aside and rubbed Starscream's thighs and aft reassuringly. The little valve was stretched – the silver lips were puffy and looked sore, and the hole that had been so tiny now gaped. He lay down on his front, rubbing his spike on the sheets beneath him, and licked soothingly at the tender valve. He cleaned up the mess of lubricants, suckling the folds clean and dipping his glossa into the hole to drink up the tangy-sweet fluid. Starscream seemed barely aware of him, but the gentle rumbling of his engines told Knock Out he was still in a placid, euphoric afterglow. Pleased, Knock Out slipped a finger from each hand into Starscream's valve and gently held him open. His optics burned possessively as he inspected the inside of his commander's hole, all sore and wet as it was. He kept Starscream open and spent some more time licking and suckling, licking the lubricant out of his valve as deeply as he could.

By this point Starscream was beginning to come back to himself, and he moved restlessly. Knock Out's spike was aching painfully, and he ground against the berth in an attempt to alleviate the pressure.

"You're delicious, Starscream," Knock Out murmured. He withdrew his fingers, and gave the puffy valve a light, affectionate slap. "Hows your charge?"

"Mmm." Starscream took a deep breath. He moved slowly, but he managed to prop himself up enough to turn and look at Knock Out over his shoulder. His optics were hazy and half-focused. "Still warm... doctor..."

Knock Out growled. He knelt up abruptly, and wrapped his hand around the base of his spike. His length stood up stiff and hard, the lines down its length glowing bright red. He saw Starscream's optics focus on it, and a new blush creep onto the seeker's cheeks. "I recommend a special procedure," Knock Out said playfully, though his vocals had become deeper and slightly rough with suppressed need. "It's the only cure."

Starscream's only reply was to languidly roll onto his back. He fanned his wings out wide, rubbing them against the smooth sheets, and spread his legs. His valve lay open and wet as he invited Knock Out to do as he wished. The doctor hummed, pleased, and moved closer. He put his hands on the backs of Starscream's thighs and pressed down, opening the lithe seeker up even more and keeping him there. Starscream sighed and tilted his head back. He stretched his hands above his head, and Knock Out admired the graceful lines of his frame. He rubbed his spike against Starscream's folds for a moment, getting his length nice and wet, and then butted the head of his spike against the opening which had begun to slowly tighten back to its original size. He offered the seeker a grin, and then plunged inside. Immediately the little valve was stretched again as he filled it; his spike wasn't as wide as the toy, but Starscream was flexible and his internals were strong enough to grip him. He didn't pause before setting a rough, quick rhythm. He had denied himself for a long time, watching Starscream come and come, and felt ready to blow. He grunted and pushed down, almost bending Starscream in two, and rammed his spike deep into Starscream's valve again and again. Starscream moaned and writhed beneath him. Knock Out was entranced with the seeker's beauty, with the movements of his frame and the enraptured expressions flitting across his face. He shifted position slightly so he could drill down even deeper, and let himself go. He fucked Starscream fast and mercilessly, using the seeker's hole as a means for his pleasure; Starscream's condition was temporarily forgotten as he chased only his own release. It wasn't long before he came. Heat coursed through his lines and seemed to intensify in his spike, and then transfluid exploded from his cock in a moment of pure, searing release. He moaned and ground into Starscream hard. His frame arched gracefully, his head thrown back, his hands still pressing Starscream's thighs wide apart. Beneath him, the seeker mewled and panted as he was pumped full of hot, silvery come. His spike had stiffened once more, and he rubbed it as he rocked his hips, trying to follow Knock Out into yet another overload.

It was several kliks before Knock Out had enough presence of mind to notice Starscream's struggles. In that time he had been lost in the bliss of his climax, grinding and thrusting into Starscream's silken heat, made even hotter and slicker by his own transfluid. His euphoria gradually eased, and he looked down at his patient.

Starscream's expression was almost pained. Knock Out stilled. "Did I hurt you?"

Starscream shook his head urgently. "No. No... I need... please doctor, I need-"

"Need to come again?" Starscream nodded. His lips were parted, and Knock Out could see his glossa as he panted desperately. Knock Out leaned down and kissed him roughly. Starscream didn't object, though his attempt to kiss him back was clumsy and sloppy. Knock Out ground his hips in a slow circle, but relented when Starscream whined. He knelt upright instead, and took Starscream's spike in his hand. His own length was still stiff enough to work Starscream's valve to climax, but he wondered if the seeker needed something extra. He held optic-contact as he rocked his hips, gently at first, and rubbed Starscream's spike in time. He leaned down slightly and sneaked his other hand underneath Starscream's frame. His fingertips found Starscream's waste port, and he rubbed it teasingly. Starscream's intakes hitched.

"Mmm. Come on Starscream – sit up for me?" He knelt on his heels, and guided an exhausted, needy seeker into his lap. He kept his spike inside Starscream, and wrapped one arm around him to keep him close. "Grind down on my spike," Knock Out said. "Rub your spike if you need to." Starscream nodded absently and obeyed, wrapping one arm around Knock Out's neck to steady himself and tugging on his spike with the other hand. Knock Out stole another kiss, and then licked the seeker's lips. He stroked the bottom edge of a wing, and was delighted when Starscream gave a pleasured shiver. He slid his other hand down over Starscream's lower back, and then he had Starscream's aft cupped in his hand again, and he kneaded and squeezed affectionately. His fingers were slick from the mess of lubricant and come that by now was smeared all over both of them, so when he eased his middle finger into Starscream's rear port he found he could slide in to the third knuckle without resistance. He hummed and smiled, and nuzzled Starscream's cheek. Starscream shuttered his optics, his face screwed up in concentration as he ground himself down on Knock Out's spike and diligently pumped his spike. Knock Out slid his finger back and forth, gently stroking deep inside Starscream's aft. Then, gently, he eased his index finger alongside. He licked Starscream's throat and bit, kept caressing Starscream's wing, and rocked his hips. Starscream moaned and clung to him tightly. He sought out another kiss, and Knock Out gladly gave it to him.

Starscream's desperation drove him to gradually go faster, until he was bouncing up and down on the doctor's spike, his sloppy valve making wet squelching sounds each time he slammed down on the thick length. He wrapped both his arms around Knock Out's neck, and his own spike was pressed between their frames as Knock Out held him closer. Knock Out kept fingering Starscream's aft, gradually able to go faster as the seeker became used to the sensation of being penetrated there.

Abruptly he lay back, bringing Starsceam with him, so that the seeker lay astride him. Knock Out was able to thrust better in this position, and he did so, lifting his hips to drive his spike into Starscream's valve again and again. Starscream pressed his face against Knock Out's neck. His frame was trembling, and his valve shivered tightly. Knock Out fucked the seeker's valve harder, and at the same time finger-fucked his little aft with his fingers; he pushed a third finger inside that small hole, stretching him, and pushing deep. Starscream sobbed, thrashed, and then he was finally coming. This overload seemed to last the longest of all his climaxes that cycle, and when the violent shivering finally passed, the seeker collapsed in boneless satiation across the doctor's frame. He moaned, deep and absolutely satisfied. Knock Out thought they might have held his heat at bay for the night.

He gently rolled Starscream onto his back and pulled both his spike and his fingers from the seeker's body. Starscream was slipping into recharge, clearly exhausted. Knock Out crawled up Starscream's body. He had helped Starscream reach his final peak, but in the process had wound himself up again. His spike was glistening and hard, swinging between his legs as he crawled up the berth. Starscream mumbled something sleepily as Knock Out knelt by his head. He gently turned Starscream's head to face him, and looked down at him with a feral kind of tenderness. Starscream's optics were barely open, but there was a tired smile on his lips. Knock Out wrapped his hand around his spike and pumped quickly and hard. Starscream made a soft sound and closed his optics. Knock Out used the fingers of his free hand to gently ease Starscream's mouth open. Starscream squirmed languidly, exhaustion and relief at his burnt-off charge sending him quickly into recharge. Knock Out grit his teeth and pumped his hand faster. He rubbed the tip of his spike against Starscream's cheek, and then pointed the head between Starscream's parted lips as he came. He watched his transfluid pour messily into Starscream's mouth, and gave a deep sigh. Starscream licked and swallowed absently, but a beat later he was still as sleep finally took him. Knock Out rubbed his spike against Starscream's lips and face for a few moments more, and then shifted to lie down beside him.

He gave himself a few kliks to cool down, and then reached for a clean thermo-blanket. He spread this over the both of them, and then reclined beside Starscream, his head pillowed on his arms. If he knew anything about aerial heat cycles it was that the first fever was just the start of a phase that could last for days, maybe up to a month. Starscream would be fine for a few hours, but then he would feel the itch again. The only sure-fire way to eliminate the danger of him burning up from the inside was to get him with spark; failing that, it would take days or weeks of hard work to keep the seeker healthy and online. As the Commander's physician, Knock Out would of course take deep pride in doing anything and everything he could to give Starscream only the very best medical care. This was his last thought as, with another smirk, he closed his optics and succumbed to his own need for rest. Something told him he would need all the energy he could get when Starscream awoke and needed his services again.


	3. Charge

Starscream was still asleep when Knock Out woke up. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at the commander, curled on his side with his wings neatly folded down his back. There was a faint smear of transfluid, dried, on his cheek, and his chassis was more liberally marked. His face was peaceful, however, and a quick scan told the doctor Starscream's levels were back down to a more normal level, at least for now. He closed the scan results, and spent several moments watching the sleeping seeker. After a little while, he reached out and traced his hand down the elegant curve of Starscream's side, the narrow dip of his waist and the gentle swell of his hip. His touch was feather-light, but it was enough to cause Starscream to stir.

Knock Out drew his hand back with a sigh of disappointment, but Starscream didn't wake. After a moment, Knock Out returned his hand to Starscream's hip, gripping and caressing more firmly. He gently rolled the seeker onto his back, and brushed his fingertips over Starscream's lower abdomen, and then down, over his spike housing and between his legs. Starscream's valve was still exposed from the night before, and a sticky mess of transfluid liberally coated his inner thighs and the outer folds of his valve. Knock Out shifted onto his knees and nudged Starscream's legs apart enough for him to settle in between them. He leaned on one hand, and with the other he continued to gently toy with Starscream's folds. Starscream made a soft sound as Knock Out's slender fingers parted Starscream's lips and exposed the inner folds of his valve, and then eased those open as well. Knock Out purred, using both hands now to ever-so-carefully hold the seeker open. He lay down on his front and moved his face close, giving himself a good close-up look at the elegant seeker's hole. He considered taking a recording for later, but then reminded himself that Starscream wouldhave to come to him again, the next time his heat got the better of him. Why settle for a recording when he could have the real thing?

Starscream stirred again, and Knock Out leant in and delivered an affectionate kiss to Starscream's entrance. Then he pushed himself up and got off the berth. Starscream was still in recharge as the doctor moved to the wash-racks adjoining his room and started to get ready for the day ahead. Knock Out cleaned off the evidence of their lengthy tryst, and let the warm water ease his tired struts. The previous cycle had been a more energetic session than he'd had the privilege of in a few millennia; truly, Starscream was something amazing.

When he returned to the berthroom to check on Starscream, the seeker was awake, but just barely. He lay where Knock Out had left him, sprawled on his back with his legs open, his pretty silver valve on show.

"Any chance of an oil bath, doctor?" Starscream said with a small, ironic smirk.

"Just the showers, I'm afraid, Commander," Knock Out answered. His own finish gleamed in comparison to the seeker's scuffed and abused frame, still smeared with come and smudges of red paint. "I have an early appointment. I trust you'll be all right to clean yourself up without me. There's energon in that cabinet." He nodded toward a low storage unit at the back of the room.

Starscream nodded and closed his optics. Knock Out smirked. He would be back to check on him later. First, he really did have an appointment – an appointment with Breakdown to buff out the scratches and scuffs Starscream had gifted him with last night. He left Starscream stretched out on the berth, and headed back to the med-bay to find his nurse.

* * *

Starscream was gone when he returned to his quarters, but Knock Out didn't worry over-much. Indeed, it was only kliks later that he found the seeker, when the ship's officers assembled on the command deck for a formal briefing from Megatron. Starscream had cleaned himself up well, and not a trace remained of his "treatment". Knock Out contrived to stand close to him during the briefing, close enough to run a quick scan of his systems, and breathe in his scent. Starscream's energy field was clear, and his scent, while enticing enough on its own, was not the sex-drenched pheremone-filled signal of a mech in full heat. Starscream avoided eye-contact with him, and stood erect and stiff throughout the whole meeting, his wings pertly angled, his hands linked behind his back. Knock Out stole glances at him whenever he could. Sometimes Breakdown caught him looking, and they exchanged a knowing smirk.

After that morning, three days passed with hardly a glimpse of the beautiful seeker crossing Knock Out's path. The doctor resumed his normal duties, conducted some clandestine research into the nature and treatment of aerial heat cycles, and waited for his patient to return. Needless to say he told Breakdown every detail of his and Starscream's tryst, and enjoyed reliving each exquisite moment. Breakdown had gotten pretty revved up over it, and Knock Out had enjoyed the rewards in the berth-room as the big mech showed him just how excited the doctor's stories got him. Doctor-patient confidentiality was a consideration, of course, but Breakdown _was_ his assistant. He had a professional right to know how best to help _all_ their patients.

Three days passed uneventfully, aside from his tumbles with Breakdown. On the fourth day, Knock Out had been summoned, along with Soundwave, to the bridge to listen to one of Megatron's newest schemes. He hoped he wouldn't be sent into combat himself, but his fears were forgotten as soon as he glanced away from Megatron's back and the banks of screens and caught a glimpse of Starscream. The seeker stood at the door to the command deck, where he had clearly chosen to lurk to eavesdrop on Megatron's speech. Three Vehicon drones surrounded him, and appeared to be engaging him in some inane conversation. Knock Out frowned slightly and continued to watch out of the corner of his optic, trying not to draw attention to either himself or Starscream. One of the drones said something, and he saw Starscream smile in response, even laugh a little. The seeker's wings were spread wide in a very pretty display, and he held himself with an elegant, attractive grace. One of the drones slid behind him, murmuring something Knock Out couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it made the seeker blush and twitch his wings.

Knock Out resolutely turned his attention back to the meeting at hand. Megatron and Soundwave were engaged in working out the fine details of their plan, and Knock Out was already all but forgotten. He stole another glance at Starscream.

The drones were standing closer to him now. Starscream looked flustered, but was still exchanging murmured words with them. One of them touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture. When Starscream didn't swat his hand away or growl at the mech, one of the others brushed his fingers against Starscream's waist. The touch could have been accidental, but each time Knock Out glanced back one of the slaggers had a hand somewhere on Starscream's frame. Light brushes became very definite caresses, until, as the meeting was wrapping up, Knock Out saw all three of the drones leaning close to the slender seeker, their hands all over him. One stroked his wing, another clearly had his hand on Starscream's aft. Knock Out's lines were boiling, and as one of the drones slid his hand down over Starscream's panel he couldn't take his optics away. His hands were curled into shaking fists, and his optics blazed-

"Doctor. I asked you a question." Megatron's irritated rumble cut through Knock Out's awareness, and his optics snapped to his leader in surprise and alarm.

By the time the meeting eventually ended, there was no trace of Starscream. Knock Out felt wrung out by Megatron's questioning, frame still zinging with the fear of his master's disapproval. And yet, beneath that, lingered the unease that seeing Starscream with those drones had created. If Starscream's heat had rekindled, Starscream would be giving off all kinds of signals. He would be feeling hot and needy, plagued by an itch he just couldn't scratch on his own. He probably wouldn't be aware of what he was doing, but he would be well nigh irresistible to most unwitting mechs he met.

Knock Out returned to the medbay and paced restlessly. What Starscream did was his own affair, as was who he chose to frag. His heat cycle was still a medical issue, however, and he was within his rights to be concerned for his patient's welfare... wasn't he?

Breakdown came in just as he was angrily tidying up a shelf of tools, slamming them into their cases and clattering around loudly.

"What's up?" the big mech asked, coming up behind him. Knock Out growled.

"Commander Starscream has decided he no longer requires my services," he said. Breakdown laid a large hand on the small of his back, which quickly slid down to cover his aft. "Apparently the tender mercies of the troops are preferable to my medical expertise."

"Tsk." Breakdown leaned in behind him and nuzzled the side of his helm. "Somebot's jealous...?"

"I'm not _jealous_ ," Knock Out snapped. "But the mech is a fool to give himself over to those half-wit drones. They won't have the first idea how to treat him, they won't know what they're doing-"

"Wait," Breakdown growled. "Starscream's fragging Vehicons?" His hands were heavy where they gripped Knock Out's hips. "...How many?"

"How the frag should I know?" Knock Out said flippantly. "I saw him talking to three. How many are there on this ship?"

Breakdown's dirty chuckle sent shivers down the doctor's spinal strut. "Think the Commander will try to take on all of them? He is a greedy fragger. Heh. Well, what's the harm? Maybe you're just not mech enough for him," he said, teasing.

Knock Out frowned in irritation. He left his tools alone, and leant on the counter and allowed Breakdown to feel him up. "It's not just that," Knock Out said. "He's in _heat_. If he gets with spark, if any of them tries to take him that way-"

"They won't. He's a dumb glitch sometimes but he's not an idiot," Breakdown soothed. He toyed with Knock Out's shoulder wheels, setting them spinning.

"You don't know what he's like, how he gets – Breakdown, you didn't see how he was. I could have done anything to him-"

"I _didn't_ see him," Breakdown interrupted sulkily. "Why didn't you come get me?" His big hands were stroking up and down Knock Out's frame now. "Sweet little model like that..."

Knock Out gave him a disapproving look over his shoulder. "Not you as well?"

"You _are_ jealous. Mm, just think about it, though. That little frame, passed around how many soldiers?" His thick fingers reached down in between Knock Out's legs, and the doctor opened up his panel and stepped his feet apart. He leaned down over the counter, his optics going distant as he pictured Starscream getting fucked by a gang of Vehicon drones, spikes stuffed into every hole, transfluid filling him up until he leaked. His legs grew shaky just thinking about it.

Breakdown lifted one of Knock Out's thighs and set his knee on the counter, opening him up. The big mech knelt down behind him and inhaled a deep breath, taking in the scent of his open valve. "It gets you wet," Breakdown said. He nudged the tips of two blunt fingers against Knock Out's tight opening, and then thrust them inside. Knock Out hissed, his frame going tense, as his assistant forced his large fingers deep into his valve. He closed his optics, and after a moment to adjust to the rude penetration, he gently ground his hips back against Breakdown's hand. Breakdown fingered him for a few kliks, while Knock Out's mind ran rampant with the idea of Starscream becoming the _Nemesis_ 's newest frag-toy. It made his valve pulse and drip, and his spike sprang out hard and quivering. Breakdown chuckled and licked the tip. Then he withdrew his fingers, stood up, and gripped the doctor's waist. "Look at it this way: you'll have to give him a check-up after," Breakdown said. "To make sure they didn't do anything stupid. And to make sure he didn't get himself sparked up. Right?" The thick head of his spike bumped against Knock Out's valve, and the doctor curled his slim fingers and bit his lip.

"Right," he murmured. Behind him, Breakdown grinned, and then pulled the doctor's hips toward him at the same time as thrusting up and forward. His thick, long rod pressed into Knock Out's opening, pushing deep and opening the doctor's hole wide. Knock Out moaned and arched his back. Breakdown was a good assistant and a good friend, and they had been through a lot together. He also had a big and beautiful spike, and Knock Out had trained him how to use it. The mech knew just how best to please him. Breakdown set a slow rocking pace, pressing his spike into just the right places to stimulate Knock Out's sweetest sensors. Knock Out rubbed his spike at the same time, and Breakdown gradually grew rougher as his pace sped up. One hand remained on Knock Out's hip, while the other groped his chest and held him close. It didn't take long for Knock Out to reach overload; he pumped his spike aggressively and snarled as he came. Breakdown smiled against his neck and slowed right down.

"Not on my finish," Knock Out grumbled.

"Aww, come on?" Breakdown stroked his frame with strong, deft touches.

Knock Out sighed, lulled by Breakdown's caresses, and the sweet, slow grind of his spike. "Oh, all right," he said.

Breakdown's grin returned, and he gently pressed Knock Out down on the counter, his hands on the doctor's back. He pulled his spike out of Knock Out's valve and wrapped one large hand around it. Knock Out lay still, relaxed and resigned, as his assistant stroked his long, wet spike firmly until transfluid burst from its tip in a generous stream and splashed thickly onto Knock Out's back. Silver come pooled in the hollow of his back and splattered all over his aft, marking his sparkling, crimson paint.

Breakdown hummed in contentment as the flow eased and then stopped. He rubbed his spike against Knock Out's aft, smearing the transfluid even further.

"Ugh. I don't know why you enjoy doing that so much," Knock Out muttered.

"It looks pretty on you," Breakdown said, and gave Knock Out's aft a fond smack.

* * *

Afterwards, Knock Out tried to reach Starscream via comm-channel, but Starscream wasn't picking up. Knock Out frowned and grumbled to himself. He had paid yet another trip to the wash-racks and cleaned Breakdown's overload off his finish, and now he was _supposed_ to be reviewing the datapacket of battle plans Soundwave had sent to him from the meeting. His mind kept wandering, however, to the sight of Starscream surrounded by those three drones.

Doubtless Starscream wouldn't know what he was getting into. And the drones – well, mindless Vehicons could hardly be relied upon to give a highly-strung seeker the appropriate care and consideration he needed, could they? Starscream could overheat at any moment, and those lecherous glitches wouldn't even know how to treat him. Knock Out grimaced. Primus dammit, he was a fool, but still...

He left the med-bay, and went in search of Starscream. He kept sending the bot pings on his comms, but Starscream continued to ignore him. No matter. Knock Out pulled out his hand-held and headed down into the crew quarters, carrying his shock-stick over his shoulder. He knew Starscream's energy signature, especially since it was now clear he was already back in the full sway of his heat. It wasn't difficult for him to follow the seeker's trail through dark and winding hallways, until he reached a broad, sealed door. Behind it Starscream's signal blazed bright and inviting, surrounded by a cloud of weaker signatures. Knock Out frowned, put the hand-held away, and overrode the lock on the door.

The room inside was dark. Two rows of narrow, hard berths lined the walls, and the only light came from a couple of dim lamps that cast an intimate, blue glow. The air smelled of potent energon and the sweet musk of a seeker in heat. Starscream reclined on one of the berths, a harem of five Vehicon drones clustered around him. It seemed Knock Out had arrived just in time.

The doctor stepped inside and the door closed behind him. The door chimed as it shut, and five red visors turned his way. Knock Out felt the alarm prickling in the air, felt the panic in the drones' combined fields. Starscream, oblivious, tipped his head back and took a luxuriant draught of his high-grade.

"Gentlemechs," Knock Out said smoothly. "I'm here to retrieve my patient."

The drones' panic was delicious, but Knock Out couldn't bring himself to smirk. Instead, his face was grim as he levelled his shock-stick at the lead drone. "Out," he commanded. To emphasise his order, he jerked his head toward the exit. He kept his weapon up, and the Vehicons scrambled to apologise and vacate the room so quickly they tripped up on their own feet. Knock Out wasn't a big mech, and he would never command the same worshipful fear that Lord Megatron did, but he was still a ranking officer. His reputation as an expert in de-constructive surgery did him a few favours as well.

Alone again with Starscream, Knock Out finally dropped his shock-stick and moved hastily to the berth. "Were those bots bothering you?" he said, though his tone was more strained than he intended.

" _You're_ bothering me," Starscream slurred. He glared up at him, and his optics were hazy. Knock Out pressed his palm to the front of Starscream's helm. He swore. "What?"

"Starscream, how much high-grade did you drink?"

"A couple of cubes. What? Get off me." Starscream swatted Knock Out's hand away, but then Knock Out caught his wrist. Starscream lurched upright into a sitting position.

Knock Out pulled him up onto his feet. "Oh no, you don't," he muttered when Starscream swayed and began to fall. He caught the seeker and lifted him into his arms. Starscream's armour was feverishly hot and near crackling with current, and his frame was limp. His head tilted back as Knock Out held him, teeth gritted at the strain. "Did it even occur to you that for a bot whose spark is about ready to combust, getting overcharged is a really _bad_ idea?" Starscream didn't reply, and his optics slowly closed. "Starscream." Knock Out gave him a shake, but the seeker was unresponsive. "Primus dammit, Starscream." Knock Out bit down on a string of curses, and swiftly started to carry Starscream back to the medical bay.


	4. Flare

Knock Out checked the read-outs one more time and then brushed his palm over Starscream's brow. The seeker had remained unconscious as Knock Out brought him back to the med-bay and hooked him up to his monitors, and his internal energy levels were still dangerously high. He had connected a drip to steadily feed coolant into the jet's overheating system, but he feared it wouldn't be enough. The coolant helped with his core temperature, but didn't do much for his spark; Knock Out's research into aerial heat cycles had turned up some worrying information: the purpose of the heat was to make the body ready to conceive a sparkling, and to that end the spark began to generate an excess of raw spark energy. This was what caused the spiking temperatures and restlessness, and as long as the patient was able to burn off the excess through frequent overloads, the problem could be kept somewhat under control. However, if left unchecked the spark would continue to swell, burning hotter and hotter as it tried to produce enough power to facilitate the creation of a new spark. All that energy had to go somewhere, or the affected seeker would literally burn up.

There was a shimmer all around Starscream's frame, and the metal above his spark chamber had begun to glow.

The foolish seeker had compounded his troubles by drinking high-grade. Normally a jet could drink the strongest, most refined fuels with little consequence as their highly streamlined frames required energy-dense fuel as a matter of course, but in Starscream's case, with him in heat, the extra charge could just have tipped him over the edge.

While Starscream was unconscious, Knock Out had been frantically searching for some documented means to siphon the spark charge, but what little information existed in his medical archives warned how dangerous such a procedure would be, with a worryingly high risk of patient death. Knock Out didn't fancy explaining to Megatron that he managed to let his second-in-command die while in his care. And, he had to admit, he might even miss the obnoxious son of a glitch if he were to expire on Knock Out's table.

Besides, it was a matter of pride.

"Starscream, can you wake up?" Knock Out said softly. Then, a little more harshly, "Come on you jackaft, don't just leave me hanging. Not after-"

"Hey, any change?" Knock Out's gaze snapped up as Breakdown entered the med-bay. He straightened, realising he had been bent over Starscream's berth. He frowned and shook his head. Breakdown clicked his glossa and gave the seeker a sympathetic look. "You should try and give him the old kiss of life."

Knock Out scoffed.

"I know you're joking," he said, "but even if you weren't, it wouldn't work. The state he's in, he probably wouldn't respond to stimulus anything like enough to burn off the kind of energy he's generating. Besides, he's not _quite_ that bad yet... I'd prefer to avoid forcing myself on an insensate mech if I can."

"Easy," Breakdown soothed. He ran a hand down Knock Out's back, intended to be calming rather than amorous. It worked, somewhat, and Knock Out's ruffled feathers smoothed. The worried frown remained on his face, however. "I'm gonna turn in for the night," Breakdown said.

Knock Out nodded distractedly and said, "Go ahead. I'll stay here a while and keep an optic on him."

Breakdown nodded, gave Knock Out's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and then left. Knock Out knew Breakdown had implicitly been asking if Knock Out planned to follow him, but he didn't feel right about leaving Starscream. With a sigh, he pulled a stool over to Starscream's berthside and sat down. He checked all the read-outs one more time, and then stared at Starscream. It was very quiet in the med-bay, only the soft hums and beeps of the equipment to fill the anxious silence.

Knock Out folded his arms. He began to tap his foot. His optics flicked from Starscream to the monitors, then to the door and back. Had Breakdown had a point? Knock Out's spark twisted. No, it was ridiculous. That kind of nonsense was protoforms' fairy tales, at best.

Hesitantly, he stood up. He touched one fingertip to the centre of Starscream's chest, but pulled it away instantly, hissing, due to the intense heat. He swore under his breath and looked down at Starscream's face. The seeker's expression was pained, even when in stasis. Knock Out absently rubbed his thumb across Starscream's brow, then up the red finial that rose from the centre. After one more quick check to make sure he was alone, Knock Out leant down and pressed his lips to Starscream's.

Nothing happened.

Knock Out growled and tried again, kissing harder this time. _Wake up, you piece of slag_ , he thought, as he thrust his glossa into Starscream's mouth. Just as he was about to withdraw and pretend none of this ever happened, he felt Starscream respond. He didn't wake, but his glossa moved against Knock Out's, and then his lips softened. Knock Out pulled back at once and studied Starscream's face. The seeker's optics were still dim, but he turned his head as Knock Out moved away, as though trying to follow.

"Starscream?" Starscream made a small, wordless sound in response. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" He checked the monitors again. The charge was the same, but Starscream's processor seemed to be booting back up. Starscream gave another little grunt, and then his optics flickered online. It took him a moment to focus on Knock Out, but when he did he tried to reach out to him, one hand moving limply by his side. "Starscream, I need you to listen to me carefully. Your charge is dangerously high." He took Starscream's hand and absently brushed his lips across the seeker's knuckles. "If it gets much worse there might not be anything I can do."

"Are you... admitting defeat...?" Starscream whispered. He then groaned and arched on the berth. "Oh, _frag_. Do something..."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not sure... Doctor, help me...?" He looked up at Knock Out, and then pulled him down by their still linked hands. Knock Out kissed him, and Starscream opened to him, letting him in. Knock Out's free hand caressed down Starscream's frame, avoiding the burning hot centre of his chest and instead sliding down his middle and between his legs. He deftly opened up Starscream's panel and slipped his fingers straight into Starscream's valve. Starscream was so wet that fluid splashed down onto the berth the moment Knock Out opened him. Knock Out winced a little at the heat, but figured it must be far worse for Starscream.

Starscream whimpered at the first touch to his hyper-sensitised valve, spread his legs and arched restlessly. Knock Out bent close, caressing Starscream's helm with one hand while the other delved into his molten core. His face was but a breath from Starscream's, and he watched the seeker's expressions avidly as he stroked, thrust, and rubbed. Starscream grabbed his shoulder hard enough to scratch the paint, but Knock Out winced and bore it. He could fix it later.

"Come on, Starscream," Knock Out cooed. He thrust two slim fingers into Starscream's valve again and again, lubricant now coating his hand up to the wrist. When Starscream cried out breathlessly for more, he added another finger, and then another. He ground the heel of his hand against Starscream's anterior node as he jammed four fingers knuckle deep in the seeker's lush, hot valve, forcing Starscream into overload. Starscream yelled and clutched at Knock Out as he came, and sparks literally flew from his joints. Blue lightning crackled from his chest, licking over his armour plates. Starscream's chest opened to reveal his swollen, blazing spark. Knock Out's optics widened at the sight, and he was momentarily captivated. The next moment, however, he realised what he was seeing – a spark that was critically close to a meltdown. The monitors showed only a miniscule reduction in energy output; he would have to repeat that overload a hundred times over to make a dent in those readings. It was too late to try siphoning, and it was too dangerous anyway. There was only one thing left to do.

He lifted Starscream off the medical berth, tearing the monitor cables free as he did so. He lay the seeker on the floor and covered him with his body. His frame was painfully hot to touch, and Knock Out's precious paint blistered on contact, but he couldn't pay that any mind just now.

"I'm sorry, Starscream," he said. Even as he silently cursed the circumstances, there was something dark and possessive inside of him that became excited at the idea of what he was about to do. When he opened his own panel his spike pressurised straight into Starscream's valve. Starscream panted and clutched at Knock Out's shoulders. Knock Out growled and pressed himself as deep into Starscream's body as he could, pushing through the intense heat, then snapped his hips once to make sure Starscream really felt it. Then he opened his chest-plates, wrapped his arms around Starscream to force his back to arch, and crushed his chest to Starscream's.

The first spark on spark contact was somewhere between searing pain and exquisite ecstasy – it was too intense to classify, and Knock Out just grit his teeth and rode the feeling.

" _I_ started this," he growled, thinking of the feckless drones who almost claimed this for themselves. How _dare_ they? " _I_ will be the one to finish it."

Starscream tipped his head back and screamed, and Knock Out yelled with him as the seeker's spark latched onto his. The doctor's spark input would be the catalyst that Starscream's spark needed to put all that excess energy to the use it was designed for. It felt as if his soul was being pulled from his body. At the same time, Starscream's potent spark punched into his own, their two essences synchronising and binding, frequencies matching; for a critical moment, they ceased to be two beings and became one instead.

Knock Out was helpless in the face of the lightning storm burning through both his and Starscream's chambers. His frame crackled with tongues of blue lightning, and Starscream's optics flared blindingly bright. They overloaded at the same moment, bright and hot as a supernova.

After the first explosion came smaller flares, and then at last Starscream's spark relinquished its grip on Knock Out's, and their cores separated. Knock Out hardly knew where he ended and Starscream began; who knew how long it would take to sort through the muddled files that had been inadvertently transferred during the merge? His chronometer had to be lying to him – it told him only a few moments had passed since he pulled Starscream to the floor and took his spark, but it felt like joors. He didn't remember a time when he had felt this exhausted. His whole frame was thrumming with residual charge, yet weighed down with a strut-deep weariness that was somehow deeply, primally satisfying.

He raised himself up on his arms, sliding his spike out of Starscream's valve as he did so. Rivulets of transfluid flowed from the opening, mingling with the seeker's copious lubricants. He looked down at the seeker. Starscream was asleep once again, his chamber wide open. His spark was still bright, but no longer feverishly so. It pulsed gently, and Knock Out thought he saw a constellation of tiny stars orbiting the central core. His own spark warmed at the sight, seemingly instinctively. He'd certainly never planned on being a parent, but sometimes one's biology defied logic. Very gently, he slid Starscream's chest closed, making sure the armour plates clicked securely into place to protect the delicate spark within.

He rose, tucked his spike back away behind its panel and closed up his own chest-plates, and then picked Starscream up. He carried him in his arms out of the med-bay and to his own private quarters, where he lay Starscream on the berth. Then, because he was too tired and spent to do anything else, he crawled into the berth alongside the seeker, curled around him, and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

He was awoken by a pounding on the door. He took a moment to come around, but when he did he sat bolt upright and stared around in panic. Starscream sat by his side, a grimace on his face, his wings angled low. He mouthed, "Megatron."

Knock Out winced, then got up from the berth. He checked himself in the mirror and gasped in unchecked horror. He looked a disgrace! His usually pristine paintwork was scratched, melted, scuffed, and burnt. He couldn't face Megatron looking like this! He glanced over at Starscream, but the seeker looked no better. In fact, he looked as debauched and dishevelled as Knock Out was beginning to get pleasantly used to seeing him, with numerous scuffs and smears of crimson paint adorning his silver armour and a residue of transfluid visible between his legs. Knock Out felt desire begin to kindle, but it was cut short when Megatron slammed his fist against the door once again.

"Knock Out, stop primping and get back to work!" Megatron thundered. "And where is my second in command?"

"Uhh, just a moment, Lord Megatron," Knock Out called.

Megatron growled and replied, "I don't have all day to wait around for you. Just report to the medical bay within ten klicks, or I'll be forced to find myself a new medic."

Knock Out breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the warlord's receding footsteps. Then he turned to Starscream.

"You look like slag," Starscream said. "What... What _happened_?" He touched his chest, looking down at it, and then pressed one palm to his forehead. "I feel better..."

"Well of course you do," Knock Out said smoothly – a little too smoothly. "I'm a brilliant physician, of course you're cured."

"I wasn't _sick_ ," Starscream said. "I was- _Wait_." Very slowly he looked up at Knock Out. Knock Out experienced the inexplicable urge to flee, but he was pinned by the seeker's accusing stare. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"That depends, what do you think I did?"

"Run that smart mouth again and I'll shoot it off your smug, shiny face," Starscream snapped, rising from the bed and aiming a rocket at Knock Out's head. Knock Out raised his hands and backed away as Starscream advanced.

"All right, all right! I merged my spark with yours. It was the only way I could see to save you." Starscream tilted his head, narrowing his optics. "It's true. You think I would do that for any other reason?"

"Let's not get personal, doctor," Starscream muttered. He lowered his weapon and folded his arms. His wing tips twitched, betraying his agitation.

"I'd say we couldn't get much more personal than we did last night," Knock Out remarked with a small smirk, then instantly regretted it when Starscream glared at him. "Relax," he said. "It might not even take."

"...You think so?" Starscream turned away, and there was a click and a whir, and then a soft blue light emanated from the seeker's front. Starscream inspected his spark for a few moments. Knock Out padded up behind him and laid a hand upon his back. Starscream jumped, but aside from another twitch of the wings, he didn't move away, nor did he close up his chest.

"I do," Knock Out said. "You don't need to worry."

Starscream closed himself up then and turned to face Knock Out. He was smiling, but if Knock Out didn't know better he would have said he looked almost sad.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for saving my life, then," Starscream grumbled.

"All in a day's work, Commander," Knock Out replied. Then, feeling impulsive, he slipped his hand behind Starscream's head and pulled him into a kiss. Starscream tensed, but then he melted into the kiss and even returned it. He pushed Knock Out gently away with a hand in the centre of his chest.

"Megatron-"

"Can wait," Knock Out said with a dismissive flip of his hand. "Besides, neither of us can exactly turn up for duty looking like _this_ , now, can we?" Starscream looked down at both their frames and laughed. "What do you say to a visit to the wash-racks first?" He lifted a brow and smiled lasciviously.

Starscream sniffed, made a show of reluctance, and said, "Oh, if you say so."

* * *

Despite Knock Out's assurances to the contrary, it did take. Starscream was "with spark", as they used to say back on Cybertron, and the clock was ticking until the moment when he started to show.

He had not taken the news well. Knock Out was relieved to have escaped that particular tantrum with his life, although he did have a few new dents and scratches for Breakdown to buff out afterwards. He supposed he deserved it.

From that point, he kept a close optic on Starscream's condition, insisted he come in to the med-bay for regular checks, and neither of them breathed a word to Megatron.

Soundwave was the one Knock Out was really worried about. The bot was canny and always seemed to have a knack for ferreting out the truth of all the goings on aboard the _Nemesis_ , whether the crew liked it or not. And of course, whatever Soundwave found out, if it was of note, he passed on to Megatron.

Once, when Starscream came by for a scan, Knock Out suggested that maybe they should just come clean about the whole thing. He didn't really fully believe it, but he was clinging onto optimism because he didn't see any other options. Starscream gaped at him.

"Are you _insane_?" he said. "You've seen how Megatron treats me, how the slag do you think he would treat my offspring? Maybe, _maybe_ he'd be careful if it was _his_ , but yours and mine? The pit-forsaken thing won't even have a chance."

Knock Out felt and looked distinctly sick. He was about to ask, "You don't think he would really...?" It was on the tip of his glossa, but he never voiced the question because he already knew the answer.

Starscream cycled a breath, and seemed to visibly calm down. It wasn't an improvement, as instead he now looked spark-achingly deflated. His wings lay as low as they could down his back, his shoulders slumped, and his optics took on a haunted look.

"It would have been better if you'd let me go up in flames," he said.

Knock Out folded his arms and scowled.

"You don't sound like yourself, _Herr Kommandant_."

"Mm."

Starscream linked his hands behind his back and began to pace. His gait was slow at first, his pose a dejected slump, but the longer Knock Out watched him the more purposeful his steps became. His brow furrowed, and his wings twitched and gradually rose by degrees.

"This sparkling could be all that's left of the once great Vosian civilisation," he said, still pacing. Knock Out leant against a counter behind him and let Starscream talk. "The heir, in a way, to my former homeland. This sparkling could be the last true Vosian seeker in the entire galaxy, excepting myself. Why, I may carry the next Winglord himself in my chamber. We _must_ ensure he lives to claim his destiny!"

"All right. So how do we do that? Convince Megatron it's in his interest somehow?"

Starscream was shaking his head. "As long as Lord Megatron lives, he'll be a threat to the child. If Vos were to rise again..." The seeker's optics took on a dreamy, faraway look, and Knock Out knew he was seeing an unlikely return to glory for his homeland, long-ago lost to the war and destruction that had consumed all of Cybertron. He took another breath and let it out in a huff. "Besides, I can't take the risk. The next time he's displeased with me he'll beat the scrap out of me, as usual. I can manage when it's only myself, but I won't risk a sparkling."

Knock Out sighed. Starscream had a point. The moment Megatron took out his anger on Starscream, as it was his habit to do, Starscream ran the risk of losing the child – and it was apparent Starscream had overcome his reluctance to keep the sparkling. It was a less than ideal situation.

"So either we leave, or Megatron has to go."

Starscream's optics darted around, as though expecting the warlord himself to step out of the shadows.

"Keep your volume down, Soundwave has audios everywhere."

* * *

They put off making a decision for a while longer. In the end, it was Megatron who forced their hand.

Knock Out had been on the bridge picking up a stack of reports and was on his way out when his attention was drawn, as it so often was these days, to Starscream. The seeker stood at Megatron's side before the main bank of monitors, and from a quick glance at the screens they appeared to be reviewing a recent field mission. Knock Out dawdled, pretending to check and recheck the datapads he carried. Tuning in his audios, he could hear that for each critical remark Megatron made about Starscream's performance or leadership during the mission – for instance, the fact that he had hung back more than usual, which Megatron took for cowardice – Starscream responded only with restrained or non-committal replies, barely speaking at all. He was no doubt attempting to defuse Megatron's ire by not rising to the warlord's bait, but instead his failure to engage was having the opposite effect, and Megatron's tone became increasingly harsh, his remarks more personal.

Then the inevitable happened.

For Megatron, it was barely even a tap. A swift backhand across Starscream's cheek, forcing Starscream's head to turn but not hard enough to topple him off his thrusters. Knock Out felt the fuel freeze in his lines.

Starscream rubbed his jaw and hunched over, his wings down as he unconsciously tried to make himself appear smaller. Megatron's massive frame dwarfed him, a self-satisfied smirk upon his faceplates. No one else on the bridge reacted; everybot had had centuries to learn how to look the other way.

The pad Knock Out was holding creaked under his grip, the glass screen threatening to crack.

"What, that's it?" Megatron was saying to Starscream. "No excuses today? Where's your spirit, Starscream?"

It seemed Megatron was simply in the mood to pick a fight. Starscream would be in for it whether he talked back or not, and he seemed to know it. At least, Knock Out assumed that was why he did what he did next. Instead of shrinking away from Megatron, Starscream flared out his wings and snarled. Megatron's optics widened a little in surprise, and then he bared his teeth in a malicious smile.

"That's more like it," Megatron said. He reached out to take Starscream's throat in his hand, but Starscream darted out of the way. Irritated, Megatron struck at Starscream's torso. The heel of his hand connected with the centre of Starscream's chest, and the seeker went flying. Knock Out dropped the stack of datapads and ran toward Starscream, but slowed when Megatron's fiery glare shifted from Starscream to him.

"Yes, Knock Out? What do you want?" Megatron shifted his weight in such a way as to make the silent threat of his powerful war-build body unavoidably clear – if Knock Out took another step, he would suffer for it.

Knock Out glanced at Starscream, who was curled on the floor. He had taken worse beatings, and only Knock Out knew why he was still struggling to cycle his vents and covering his dented chest with his arms.

"Well?"

Knock Out's attention refocused on Megatron again, and he thought fast.

"I, ah... I was only going to say that, in light of Lord Starscream's recent illness-"

"Yes, yes," Megatron interrupted with a deep sigh, waving a hand. He rolled his optics and turned away. "Get him out of my sight, and make sure he's repaired _fully_ this time." He turned back to the screens and just like that, both Starscream and Knock Out were forgotten. The silent tension in the large chamber eased as the other bots returned to their work, and Knock Out took advantage of the reprieve to help Starscream to his feet and practically drag him from the bridge.

Once outside, and the door closed behind them, Starscream pushed Knock Out away and stumbled, leaning against the wall for support instead. He still had one hand pressed to his chest.

"Is it-"

"I don't know," Starscream snapped. "I think it's fine. I think I'd know."

"We should still check to be sure-"

"Stop fussing over me! And I don't need you coming to rescue me either."

Knock Out scowled and stepped back.

"Squawk at me all you like, Commander, but if you don't come back to the med-bay with me I'll shock you into stasis and carry you there instead."

Starscream looked at him in mild surprise.

"You've grown a bigger set of sparkplugs since you knocked me up," he remarked. Knock Out gave him a slag-eating grin and offered him his arm.

"Shall we?"

Starscream pushed the proffered arm away and straightened. "I can walk on my own," he griped. He glanced over his shoulder, and then added, "Quickly, before Megatron decides he let us off too easy."

After Knock Out had finished his scan on both Starscream's spark and the newspark and was satisfied that Megatron's attack hadn't done anything more than damage Starscream's outer armour, he sat down with the seeker and they locked optics.

"That can't happen again," Starscream said. "I know."

They sat quietly for a while, Starscream hunched with his elbows on his knees, Knock Out sitting back with his arms folded.

"So. We leave tonight?"

" _I_ leave. No one said anything about _you_ tagging along."

Knock Out pulled a face, and said, "If you go, I'll just be Megatron's next punching bag. I'd rather take my chances with parenthood, if you ask me. Although, it won't be easy out on our own..."

"Who says we'd be on our own?" Starscream said. "Don't be ridiculous. If Megatron has to go, then I'm planning on calling up the very bots who stand a chance of taking him down."

"You're not proposing-"

"I am. We're going to throw ourselves on the mercy of the Autobots."


	5. Glow

Whenever Knock Out pressed Starscream for details about their upcoming defection the seeker was cagey and hard to pin down. Eventually Knock Out did pin him down, literally, and hissed, "My rooms. Now. We need to talk."

He hustled a grousing seeker back to his chamber next to the med bay, locked the door behind them, and spun Starscream to face him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Starscream spluttered.

"The meaning is I'm sick of being kept in the dark," said Knock Out. "Either you have a plan or you don't, and if you don't then maybe I'll just take my chances myself-"

"You're abandoning me?" Starscream's rage was like a bubble rising rapidly to the surface, about to pop. Knock Out grabbed his wrists before it exploded.

"No I'm not abandoning you, don't be so dramatic. But I might just make my own plans and you can follow along as you please. Whatever your idea is, we need to execute it sooner rather than later."

"Yes…" Starscream conceded. Megatron had been in an uncharacteristically lenient mood of late, but it was only a matter of time until Starscream committed some failure - real or imagined - that set the warlord off again. If only there were some convenient way to put the big mech back in a coma once again, that would be the best option. Then Knock Out could stay in the relative comfort of the _Nemesis_ , well-fortified and familiar, and Starscream would be in charge and as safe as any Decepticon could be. Unfortunately, neither he, Starscream, nor Breakdown were in a position to render Megatron comatose - Knock Out had the best chance, but Megatron saw him so seldom even for a tune up that there was little chance of "accidentally" slipping him something that could induce a coma.

Besides, there was Soundwave to contend with.

Every day they danced on the knife's edge, and every moment they wasted they risked discovery. Even if outright mutiny wasn't on the cards, defection was bad enough, and Knock Out didn't know which prospect was more terrifying - Megatron pounding them all into a pulp, or Soundwave dealing with them himself to spare Megatron the trouble.

It wasn't that Knock Out was particularly disloyal to the cause. He had no great love for Megatron, but nor had he often been on the receiving end of his rages, as Starscream had. Taking the brand had seemed like the sensible thing to do at the time, given his preference to remain on the correct side of the conflict - the correct side being whichever side better guaranteed his survival - but if it no longer served his purposes he didn't have any ethical qualms about moving on.

Of course, there was the possibility of simply letting Starscream make his own way, and Knock Out wouldn't have to risk his neck at all. But that sparkling was _his_. He wasn't being sentimental, but what belonged to him he preferred to keep. The sparkling was his, and by extension he felt he had placed a claim on Starscream as well. He didn't see it as an obligation, just a fact.

But if they were going to go through with this, then there was one very important issue he had to talk to Starscream about.

Said issue chose that moment to poke his head out of the washroom and greet them both with an amiable smile. "Oh, you brought the Commander. Great. Does he know?"

"Know what?" Starscream had visibly frozen up the moment Breakdown appeared. Starscream hadn't expected to find anybot else in Knock Out's quarters, Knock Out realised. This was going to be interesting.

Breakdown emerged from the washroom, still with a few droplets on his plating from the shower. "You bots talking about our escape?"

"Our escape," Starscream said, prickly as Knock Out had ever seen him. "I wasn't aware until just now that you were involved in the equation."

Far from offended, Breakdown merely shrugged and then gestured to Knock Out, explaining, "I go wherever he goes."

Starscream hesitated, glancing between the two bots. Knock Out watched him, practically seeing the calculations running through his processor.

"I see."

Starscream didn't make any overt show of displeasure beyond his clipped verbal response, but everything about how he held himself had changed in an instant. His every strut was stiffened, his wings lying low against his back, and there was a visible tension in his shoulders. His face was a careful mask, but Knock Out could read his thin-lipped displeasure a mile away.

As much as he'd like to poke Starscream and watch him squirm, Knock Out chose to stick to the point for now.

"I was just telling Lord Starscream that we need to follow through with this as soon as possible," he told Breakdown. He wondered if he should tell Starscream that he was still giving off the same kind of "breed me" signals he had been when in full heat, and Knock Out had noticed even Megatron start to look at him funny a couple of times. The thought of Megatron of all people having his way with the needy seeker was enough to make Knock Out snarl. Diplomatically, he said, "You're not starting to show yet, but there are… other signs."

He paused to examine whether it wasn't simply the idea of _any_ other mech moving in on Starscream that bothered him, but realised that thinking of, say, Breakdown in such a role didn't bother him at all.

Now _that_ was an interesting thought. One that bore further investigation, preferably as soon as possible. But first he'd have to smooth some of Starscream's ruffled feathers.

"Starscream, surely you guessed that Breakdown would be coming too? You didn't think I'd leave him behind, did you?" There was nothing mocking in his tone - in fact he made an effort to sound as gentle as he could. He knew how sensitive Starscream could be, and it would be counter productive to rile him up just now. "It wouldn't be the first time he left his faction for a pretty mech. Is it a problem?"

Starscream looked away, folding his arms. "I didn't say that," he said peevishly.

Knock Out exchanged a look with Breakdown, who was hovering a little behind the seeker. Knock Out stepped closer, and his sensors picked up on the warmth of Starscream's electromagnetic aura. Whether Starscream realised it or not, he was sending out silent signals that contradicted his frosty demeanour. Even though Knock Out knew the cause, he still felt the effects. His expression softened into an asymmetrical smile.

"You always knew that we were…" He let his words trail off, unsure of quite what label to put on his and Breakdown's relationship. But one thing was for certain, and it was something Starscream ought to have known, and that was that Knock Out and Breakdown came as a pair, or not at all.

* * *

Starscream knew he had made a foolish error. Of course Breakdown would be coming too.

It wasn't that he disliked Breakdown - just that Starscream was usually only tangentially aware of him, other than as a vague shape with the tag "Knock Out's assistant" assigned to him in Starscream's mind. He was very aware of him now, though; even though he had his back to him, his sensors brushed against the bigger mech's in a way that made Starscream's exostructure tingle.

"I knew you and Breakdown were... _something_ ," Starscream muttered.

"Breakdown and I are partners, Starscream," Knock Out said smoothly. For a moment Starscream felt scolded and foolish, but the next moment Knock Out stepped closer, cradled the back of his helm in his hand and tipped his head back, exerting a control on him that had nothing to do with the strength of Knock Out's frame and everything to do with Starscream's willingness to be controlled. "And _you_ are the mech who's carrying my young," Knock Out said, his voice a possessive purr that left Starscream breathless. How in spark's name had this happened? How had a medical inconvenience led to this? Just like that, he was disgraceful, weak and panting in the doctor's arms. His stiff awkwardness was gone in an instant, replaced by a stiffness of a different kind.

Knock Out spoke directly into Starscream's audio, vocals dialed low now and loaded with devilish promise. "I'm sure we can all get along wonderfully together." His hand slid down Starscream's front to his codpiece, behind which Starscream's rapidly hardening spike strained for freedom. Knock Out stroked him and then deftly opened him up. Starscream shamelessly didn't even object as he was exposed in front of not just the doctor but his assistant as well.

"Breakdown, why don't you put the Commander's fears to rest?"

"Happy to," Breakdown said amiably, and Starscream glanced at him to see a hungry look on his face he hadn't thought to see there before. The bigger mech cupped Starscream's face with one large hand. As he leant in to kiss Starscream, Knock Out stepped away, moving to a nearby chair and sprawling in it, pulling a cube of energon from his subspace and uncapping it. Breakdown kissed Starscream softly, and Starscream was running too hot to even think of moving away. His system was buzzing; he felt overcharged even though he hadn't had a drop of high-grade. Was there a danger his heat had returned? He distantly wondered if he should worry, but the idea was chased from his head in moments as Breakdown deepened the kiss, holding his head with both hands now and pushing his glossa into his mouth. The impression Starscream got from him was of power held back, brute strength firmly under control – but not Breakdown's control. No, he understood that it was Knock Out who held the reins. Knock Out and Breakdown's partnership suddenly made a lot more sense in Starscream's mind, given what he now knew about the doctor.

Breakdown guided Starscream down to the floor and came down with him. They kissed slowly, and Starscream realised they were putting on a show for Knock Out's pleasure. The thought probably shouldn't have sent an electric thrill of excitement through him, but that's exactly what it did.

"Good boy," Knock Out murmured. "You're both such good boys." Knock Out reclined in his seat and gave the cube of energon he was holding a swirl. Breakdown and Starscream, on their knees at his feet, looked up at him and then at each other. "Now, Breakdown. You have something for the Commander, don't you?"

Breakdown gave the seeker a dirty smile and unclipped his codpiece. His spike sprang out with a hydraulic hiss, and Starscream's optics focused upon its wide, slightly flared tip. His processor stalled for a moment, and a fresh wave of heat lent his faceplates a fetching glow. He had gone from barely giving Breakdown a second glance to being presented with his erect spike, and the strangest part was that he didn't even seem to mind.

"There you go," purred Knock Out. "Go on, Starscream. You can touch it, it's all yours."

Starscream bit his lip and glanced up at Knock Out once more before refocusing on Breakdown's spike, as though checking he really did have permission. Not that he needed it, but the game made things just that little bit more thrilling. His wings shifted their angle until they were sticking up almost vertically, and fanned back and forth like those of a butterfly sunning itself. He reached out and touched Breakdown's spike with the tip of one slender finger. Breakdown chuckled and took Starscream's hand in his, then placed it on his spike properly, ensuring the seeker wrapped his fingers around the thick pole. Then he dragged Starscream's hand slowly up and down the length. Starscream gave a little moan and leant closer, and Breakdown, satisfied Starscream could handle the rest on his own, let go of his hand. Starscream wrapped both hands around Breakdown's spike and flicked his glossa across the tip.

"Good," said Knock Out. There was a soft click as he opened his panel and extended his spike. He began to stroke himself while watching the other two mechs play. Starscream, now brilliantly aware of Knock Out's attention, dipped his head and took Breakdown's spike into his mouth. The tip was broad and he had to open his mouth as wide as he could, but he managed it. The little hitch of Knock Out's intakes that he heard made it worth the effort. Breakdown's large hand came down to caress Starscream's head, and his touch was surprisingly gentle for such a big mech. Starscream inched his way down Breakdown's spike, gradually taking more and more of the hot metal into his throat, until Breakdown halted his head and murmured, "Easy, don't force it." Starscream focused then on suckling on the tip while stroking the length with both hands.

"Turn around while you're doing that, Starscream," said Knock Out. "I want to see that pretty valve of yours." Starscream obeyed, angling his rear towards Knock Out and sliding his panels back. He felt something touch his valve, then realised it was the tip of Knock Out's foot. He teased the outer folds with his pointed toe, then pressed gently against Starscream's anterior sensor node. Then the touch was withdrawn, only to be replaced a moment later with something far hotter. Knock Out knelt behind Starscream, having left his seat and his energon behind, and slowly slid his hard spike into Starscream's valve. Knock Out and Breakdown kissed, each leaning over Starscream's back as they sank their spikes into each end of the seeker. Starscream's wings fluttered, and Knock Out soothed him by stroking the elegant appendages with careful hands. Breakdown started to thrust into Starscream's mouth – not too deep, but pushing further into his throat on each slow in-stroke than Starscream was necessarily comfortable with. Perversely, he enjoyed the sensation of having his inlet jammed, his jaw straining, taste and scent receptors overwhelmed with the big mech's signature. At the same time, he had Knock Out sliding smoothly in and out of his valve, which was luxuriantly wet at this point, giving the doctor a ride as smooth as silk. His innermost calipers widened, opening the way to his gestation chamber.

He moaned in abandon, muffled as his vocals were by Breakdown's spike; he was hungry for transfluid, for both of their transfluid, and as much as they could give him. It wasn't a conscious desire so much as it was an instinctive _need_. The newspark growing in his chamber would need a protoform to house it once the time was right. In order for his body to build that protoform he needed as much raw material as possible. Back in Vos, in the old days, this need would have been taken care of by his social group – it was just one of many reasons why Vosian family units tended towards trines rather than pairs. Here and now, he had to make do with what he had.

Not that he found this disagreeable; not at all. In fact, perhaps his frame communicated its hunger somehow – something in his EM field, maybe? - because just then Knock Out and Breakdown withdrew their spikes from him and re-positioned him. Breakdown lifted him bodily, his hands under Starscream's arms as though he were lifting a protoform. It made Starscream feel small and dainty, and foolishly pleased. Breakdown held him over his spike and then slowly lowered him onto it. Starscream's valve stretched wonderfully wide around the former Wrecker's girth. He squirmed as he was forced to take it in, shivering as it went deeper, deeper, its flared tip pressing now against the very deepest end of his valve. His intakes came in short, uneven breaths, and his valve tried to close up, making both he and Breakdown wince as it clenched around Breakdown's spike.

"Relax," Breakdown soothed. Knock Out rubbed Starscream's back, in between his wings. Starscream had both mechs pressed up close against him. It didn't feel claustrophobic; instead of trapped, he felt cradled, treasured. How ridiculous, he thought. It was probably just the newspark inside him that made them act so gentle toward him, so attentive. He was deluding himself to even enjoy it, but it was so hard to resist falling into such a tempting trap, especially when it felt so good. He grabbed onto Breakdown's chest for balance, and Breakdown slid his hands down to Starscream's waist. He was fully seated inside Starscream now, and the seeker stared up at him with sparkling, dazed optics and an open mouth, his glossa hanging out slightly as he panted for air. Breakdown looked smug, but there wasn't a hint of cruelty in his face. Starscream tried to cycle longer breaths and willed his internals to relax. Little by little the iron grip his valve had on Breakdown's spike eased, and Breakdown was able to move inside him. "There ya go. That feels amazing," Breakdown said, and Starscream practically glowed from the simple praise. Breakdown's hands moved down to Starscream's aft to better support the seeker's weight, and he carefully lifted him, then lowered him again, sliding Starscream up and down his cock with an agonising rhythm that left Starscream mewling and begging for more.

"Slag. He's not even in heat anymore," Breakdown remarked. "How's he still this hot?"

Behind Starscream, Knock Out smirked.

"The initial heat is over, that's true," the doctor said. "He's no longer in mortal danger, but his body still has needs. His base coding has protocols for this – we can expect him to be in this 'secondary heat' for as long as it takes to form the first building blocks of the newspark's frame."

"Huh. Weird..."

"Maybe so, but you can't deny the advantages."

Breakdown chuckled, and Starscream moaned as he felt the movement and vibrations through his whole body, centring in his valve.

"S-stop talking about me like I'm not here," he snapped. He looked over his shoulder at Knock Out. "You got me into this mess. It's your responsibility."

Knock Out arched a brow. He ran his hands down Starscream's wings, down his back, and to his aft, which he kneaded and spread.

"Oh, is this my responsibility, Starscream?" he said, reaching between the seeker's legs to gently rub Starscream's valve lips where they were rudely stretched around Breakdown's shaft. Starscream bit down on a moan and wriggled his hips, trying to grind down. "Is _this_ my responsibility too?" Knock Out said, this time rubbing in the cleft of Starscream's exposed aft, teasing his delicious little rear port. Starscream made a wordless reply, too lost in pleasure to bother gracing Knock Out with a proper response. Knock Out slipped two of his slender digits inside Starscream's aft, forcing an undignified squeak out of the seeker's voice box. He curved them and pressed against just the right spot deep inside Starscream to have him seeing stars.

"You should know, Starscream, I take my responsibilities very seriously," Knock Out crooned. "At least, I do when they're this pleasurable..."

Before Starscream could even really get used to the dual stimulation of Breakdown's spike and Knock Out's fingers, Knock Out withdrew said fingers and replaced them with the sleek tip of his spike. It felt cool and slippery, and with a start Starscream realised he had poured some of the energon on it to ease the way. He dug his claws into Breakdown's chest-plates hard enough to make the big mech wince as Knock Out pushed into his aft, while Breakdown's spike remained jammed in his valve. Both mechs murmured soothing encouragements as he struggled to adjust to the intense sensation of being doubly stuffed. It was a tight, tight fit, but together they made it work. Starscream let himself be supported by their hands and bodies, allowed himself to be at their mercy and thereby lose himself to the luxury of abandon.

"It's all right, Commander," Knock Out whispered, stroking Starscream's wings as he thrust up into his aft. "We've got you."

It shouldn't have been so comforting to hear those simple, inane words, but Starscream felt himself relaxing, almost as if Knock Out had flicked a switch somewhere in Starscream's most primitive processor. His body opened up, allowing Breakdown and Knock Out to press deeper into him as he sank down on their spikes. He leant back against Knock Out's chassis, his head tipping back, his aft supported by Breakdown's hands. The big mech still dictated the pace by way of lifting and lowering Starscream's body, but he kept his golden optic on Knock Out's face to watch for unspoken direction. Knock Out's arms wrapped around Starscream's waist.

It was too much for Starscream to endure for long. Two thick, nice spikes inside him, moving in smooth and synchronised rhythm, the purring rumble of two powerful engines caressing his frame inside and out... He succumbed to a blistering overload, feeling at every moment as if he were burning up all over again. His body tightened up, gripping both spikes and earning himself some choked praise.

Breakdown eased his spike out of Starscream's valve and Knock Out carefully brought him down to the ground, all without removing his spike from Starscream's aft. He reclined flat on his back and encouraged Starscream to lie flush atop him, one hand coming to Starscream's throat. His touch was gentle, and Starscream surrendered without protest, tilting his head back against Knock Out's shoulder. Knock Out hooked Starscream's legs on the outside of his own and spread them. Breakdown sank to his knees between both mechs' thighs and guided his glistening spike back to Starscream's open valve. Starscream's body was looser after his overload, his internals more relaxed and supple, which made it easier for Breakdown to thrust inside him and continue thrusting.

"That's it, Commander," Knock Out was purring into Starscream's audio in that damnedly delicious voice of his. His hand tightened around Starscream's throat and Starscream momentarily tensed, but the doctor didn't squeeze like Megatron might have, only held. His other hand found its way to the centre of Starscream's chest and rested there, above the spark chamber where the newspark they had made burned. "Just relax. We'll take good care of you."

Breakdown was pushing the entirety of his impressive length into Starscream's valve now, moving slowly but with a relentless rhythm that Starscream was certain would drive him crazy. He felt impossibly full, felt like the pair of them were plumbing whole new depths of his body and stirring up parts he hadn't even known were there. Knock Out's movements were smaller as he relied on the squeeze of Breakdown's thrusts to massage his spike, which remained lodged deep in Starscream's aft. As Starscream's body continued to loosen up, however, Knock Out was eventually able to slide his length in and out of the seeker's tight passage. Starscream whimpered, now being well and truly fucked in both holes. He spread his legs wider, and Breakdown helped him out by grabbing his ankles and holding them wide apart, keeping him as open as possible, letting Breakdown and his partner get as deep into him as they possibly could.

"Why don't you show him?" Knock Out whispered in Starscream's audio. The hand on Starscream's chest scratched lightly. "It's okay. I want him involved in this. You're going to take his transfluid as well as mine, Starscream. It's going to take both of us to make this happen." Starscream tried to turn his head to look at the doctor, but Knock Out tightened his hold on Starscream's throat and held him in place. His vocals took on a delicious growling tone. "Show him the spark I put in you."

He moved his hand away from Starscream's chest, and Starscream hesitantly opened up his chest-plates and bared his spark for his lovers' inspection. There was a sound of awe from Breakdown, and his clockwork rhythm faltered. The three of them were bathed in blue light. Knock Out looked down at the strongly burning spark with its tiny satellite with possessive pride, while Breakdown regarded the sight with wonder. Knock Out wrapped his arm around Starscream's middle, and Starscream held onto him as best he could.

"Slag… Can I… Ahh, can I come in him?" Breakdown grunted. "I gotta-"

" _Yes_ ," said Knock Out. "Do it now."

Breakdown threw his head back, his face going slack with pleasure, and snapped his hips sharply, then again, and again… Starscream felt the wet warmth of fresh transfluid pouring into him, filling him up. Knock Out followed not a moment later, thrusting up into Starscream's aft and filling him there too. Starscream sobbed through a second overload of his own, and then the three of them collapsed into a tangled heap of hot metal. Knock Out closed up Starscream's chest-plates for him, and Breakdown thoughtfully rolled off the two smaller bots before he hurt either of them. They arranged themselves into a somewhat more comfortable pile on the floor, with Starscream cradled in between the other two, Breakdown and Knock Out's arms crossing protectively over Starscream's frame.

* * *

They were still no closer to a way out of the mess they were in, their plans to escape the _Nemesis_ no more refined, but as the three of them returned to their duties for the rest of the cycle each of them felt a little happier about the developing situation. Starscream in particular felt strangely contented, as though there was something about walking around the command deck with the transfluid of two handsome mechs inside him that had a direct impact on his mood circuits.

"What are you smirking about?" Megatron growled at him when he had allowed his mind to wander for a moment too long while he was supposed to be analysing some battle plans. He started, and instinctively took a step away from Megatron, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air at Starscream's side. Of course that was impossible - one could usually tell Megatron was coming a mile away, since his footsteps shook the very ground he walked on - but Starscream had been distracted thinking up all manner of ways he could make the most of having not one but two indulgent, strapping lovers.

Beside him, Megatron drew in a deep breath, and then subtly angled his body so he was turned slightly towards Starscream. He was too close for Starscream's comfort, and to his frustration he recognised the moment his "secondary heat", as Knock Out called it, kicked into action.

"You smell different," Megatron murmured. Starscream gaped up at him, and realised Megatron likely hadn't meant to say that aloud. There was a thoughtful look on the warlord's face, and his crimson optics were darkly veiled. Starscream felt the lick of Megatron's E.M. field against his own, then felt it press into his without waiting for Starscream to yield. He shivered and bent forward, his hands pressed against the console he had been working at.

He was acutely aware of Megatron's presence, of his every move. The kliks crawled by, each second bringing more of that unwelcome heat to Starscream's frame. Megatron stood behind him now, close but not touching, although his electromagnetic field wove and pressed into Starscream's with an obscene level of intimacy. Of course Megatron felt entitled to push into another mech's space and sensors like that, to twine his signature around Starscream until it was all Starscream was aware of, until Starscream's sensornet pulsed with unwanted sickly heat.

It wasn't as if Starscream was doing anything to discourage him. No, all Starscream could do was hunch over the console with his back to Megatron, his aft no doubt invitingly angled while his wings fluttered and betrayed his fraying self-control. Megatron was close enough to feel the heat not just in Starscream's E.M. field but in his frame as well now, radiating out of him in a shimmering blur. Starscream felt an answering heat from Megatron, and knew that the warlord was bare inches away from him, knew that if Starscream swung his hips back just a bit he would press against the burning metal of Megatron's codpiece, feel the pressure of his hard, straining spike just beneath the armour…

The idea of Megatron's spike up inside him made Starscream's knees go weak. Megatron was a huge mech, his spike was probably massive as well. Starscream groaned and pressed his optics shut tight as another wave of lust rippled through him. His whole system was in meltdown, his every protocol pushing him to throw himself at Megatron and take what he so desperately needed.

Megatron would not be gentle. He would not be considerate. But he would, Starscream suspected, be thorough.

 _What the slag was he thinking?_ He grit his teeth and inwardly cursed himself, cursed Megatron, Knock Out, and whatever deranged mind had ever thought that a heat cycle was a beneficial design feature for a seeker. He despised Megatron, the last thing he wanted to do was frag him! He was being betrayed by his own treacherous body and if he succumbed to it he thought this time he really would go crazy. His internals were still soaked with Knock Out and Breakdown's come, but here he was, sliding his feet apart in a vain attempt to ease the heavy ache between his legs, overcome with need for a mech he would rather see dead.

"Leave us," he heard Megatron tell the other bots in the room. He only vaguely heard their footsteps as they obediently filed out; his audios were filled with the rushing of his own energon, the pounding of his fuel pump. This was it, he thought. This was the moment when he sank to a whole new low, and no amount of scheming would pull him out of the trench of self-loathing he was about to dive into.

Just as Megatron's pointed fingertips first scratched over Starscream's hip, the console in front of him chimed and lit up. Starscream was so startled by it that he jumped backward, straight into the hard wall of Megatron's body. He gasped, expecting Megatron to ravage him right then and there, but Megatron only pushed him aside and leant in to look at the screen instead. Starscream blinked, then followed Megatron's gaze. It was a message from Soundwave. Standing by Megatron's side, Starscream skimmed the message and then the attached maps.

"The Autobots have been spotted heading to one of our energon stores," Megatron said. There was an extra gravelly quality to his vocals, and Starscream shot him a sidelong glance. The warlord's E.M. field still raged with heat, but he was wrestling it under control now. It seemed there was one thing that could force the great Megatron to check his lust, and that was the prospect of getting one over on Optimus Prime.

"Allow me to deal with it," Starscream said. He used the console to request a ground-bridge and then, adopting a deliberately brusque and businesslike manner, said, "I'll go personally."

As he left the command deck, silently thanking Primus for the narrow escape, he opened up a comm line to Knock Out.

"It's time," he said tersely as he strode down the halls of the _Nemesis_ , the clacking of his heels on the hard floor echoing. "I'm having a ground-bridge summoned within five kliks, be ready or I'm going without you. Oh, and bring Breakdown too…"

They intercepted the Autobots shortly after ground-bridging in. The energon store the Autobots were trying to pilfer was located at the base of a deep ravine, in a cave Starscream had had Decepticon workers dig out themselves sometime during the years Megatron was away. He was surprised the Autobots had managed to locate it at all, as it was one of the more remote and well-hidden of the many mines and stores he'd had scattered all across the planet during his too-brief time at the top. Megatron had more or less disregarded its existence, which was a blessing considering he had managed to destroy most of what Starscream had worked for during those years.

Starscream hadn't formulated a plan beyond getting there, having made the decision in the _heat_ of a very uncomfortable moment, so when they first arrived it was a mess. The Autobots opened fire immediately, and the Decepticon trio were forced to take cover within the cave.

"What now, o great leader?" Knock Out asked through gritted teeth. He had taken a shot to his shoulder, which didn't look like it had done any actual damage but the mech's finish sported a smouldering black mark where it had hit.

Starscream checked his scanners. He picked up only three Autobot signatures in the area. He hadn't thought to bring any vehicons as back up, but he shouldn't need them.

"We separate them," he said. "Follow my lead." He knew the cave's layout, and drew up a map for it in his HUD. There were multiple exits, which would allow them to circle around behind their Autobot pursuers. "We'll split up-"

"Ah, ah!" Knock Out interrupted him before he could even get any further. "If you're about to suggest you go off and face Autobots on your own, you've got another thing coming, sir."

Starscream snarled. "I don't need you coddling me."

"Starscream, the sparkling-"

"I'm not arguing about this! I outrank you-"

"Not any more you don't!"

Breakdown gently separated them just as they were staring each other down, optics blazing and engines growling, and said, "Uh, guys?"

"What?" Starscream and Knock Out snapped in unison, turning to the bigger mech. Breakdown pointed, and they followed the direction with their optics.

"Hi boys." The Autobot Arcee stood at the end of the tunnel and gave them a wave, before lifting her blasters and firing on the crates of volatile blue energon stacked against the wall. They ignited at once, and the three 'Cons scrambled to get out of the blast. Starscream hit the ground as a wave of heat passed over his head, only to find himself pinned under the considerable combined weight of both the doctor and his partner.

"Get off me you oafs," he grumbled. "Are they insane? They're destroying the very energon they came to steal!"

"Come on," Knock Out said, grabbing Starscream's wrist and tugging him to his feet. They set off at a run down the tunnel, deeper into the labyrinthine cave. "It doesn't seem like the Autobots are in a talking mood."

"You bots keep going," Breakdown said. "I'm gonna go distract them."

"Don't kill them," Starscream reminded him as Knock Out pulled him away. "We'll have no hope if we kill any of them before we can surrender."

"I got it," Breakdown said, and took off at a jog in the opposite direction, into the lingering flames of the exploded energon.

"This had better not get any of _us_ killed," Knock Out said darkly to Starscream. "Breakdown's the best assistant I've ever had…" His expression was pinched, and Starscream, knowing him as he now did, saw the worry writ plain across his face-plates and in the way he held himself. He knew there was more to it than that, but how much he wasn't sure the doctor would ever say. He didn't need to.

"Trust me?" he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Knock Out pressed his lips into a tight line, red and black optics boring into Starscream's. "I will," he said. "This time."

* * *

Arcee knew she would be reprimanded for that. Energon was in such low supply, destroying any of the precious stuff was idiotic, and Optimus and Ratchet would be well within their rights to give her a slap on the wrist - but when she had seen Starscream, she had seen red.

Bulkhead appeared by her side, catching up after she had recklessly dashed ahead. "You okay? Heard a blast- Oh."

"Yeah," Arcee said sheepishly. "I have an impulse-control problem when it comes to Starscream."

Bulkhead's optics widened a little. "Starscream's here?"

Arcee nodded and said, "Looked like he brought some friends too."

"Like who?"

"Like me!" Breakdown emerged from the smoke-clogged tunnel. He bowled straight into Bulkhead and the two large mechs crashed into another stack of energon crates, sending them toppling and threatening to ignite.

"I got this one!" Bulkhead called to Arcee as he and Breakdown grappled. "Go after the others."

Arcee nodded sharply, transformed, and raced through the flames after the other two Decepticons.

"No you don't," Breakdown said. His fist drew back, and then drove into Bulkhead's heavily armoured jaw. The big green mech staggered, and Breakdown pressed his advantage. Bulkhead was surprised - his former friend must have been pulling his punches the last time they tangled because Breakdown fought like an unstoppable force now. What had triggered this change, he wondered fleetingly in between blows. He got a few good licks in himself, but in terms of power they were evenly matched, and Breakdown was fighting with an unprecedented ferocity - and that was before he had even made a move to draw a weapon. Something had changed to make Breakdown this aggressive, this driven, and Bulkhead didn't think a few energon cubes were enough.

"Why're you protecting them?" Bulkhead asked as they fought. His wrecking ball punched into Breakdown's side, but the other mech recovered in a moment despite the caved plating on his chassis. "You know you're on the wrong side."

Breakdown chuckled, even though is plating was singed and energon ran over half his face. "Yeah," he said. "About that…" He stepped back, and the two mechs circled each other. Breakdown wiped some of the energon from his face with the back of one hand. "What if I told you you're right?"

"What?" Bulkhead lowered his fists, staring at his old friend in astonishment. "For real? You had a change of spark?"

"More like a change of circumstance, but… there's a condition."

"Here it comes…"

"You gotta tell the femme to back off. You can have the energon if you want it, we're not here for that. Believe it or not, we're here to talk."

"Yeah, right."

"I mean it. But you gotta call her off."

"I wish I could believe you," Bulkhead said, shaking his head. Then, as he was about to say more, another explosion rocked the cave. Dust, smoke, and debris obscured his vision, and he swore out loud. "I shoulda known it was just a trick," he muttered, angry at himself for wasting time while Arcee was fighting alone.

"Sorry Bulky, but I don't have time for this," Breakdown said, just before he emerged from the cloud of smoke and smashed his fist into Bulkhead's face. Bulkhead crumpled to the ground in a massive crash, knocked out. Breakdown shook his hand out, then took off toward the sounds of combat.

It wasn't his sparkling in Starscream's chamber, but it was his partner's, and that made the kiddo family all the same. He'd sell his spark to the Unmaker before he let any harm come to that little thing. By extension, oddly enough, he was now forced to consider Starscream in the same light.

He didn't give himself time to ponder the odds of that particular twist.

He looped around through the main chamber to catch up with Knock Out and Starscream, who were, thankfully, unhurt.

"Where's the Autobot?"

"I think we lost her," Knock Out said, his vocals rough with impatience.

"I tried to talk some sense into Bulkhead but he didn't want to hear it."

"We will not abort this plan," Starscream said stiffly. His brows were drawn low in a determined frown, but his wings twitched - something Breakdown was beginning to recognise as a sign of heightened emotion, in this case probably fear. Starscream wasn't sure about any of this either, but he was too stubborn to admit it was a mistake now. Breakdown unconsciously shifted closer to the agitated seeker, and noticed Knock Out do the same. One thing was for sure - whatever they chose to do now, or where they went from here, they would do it together.

The cave rumbled around Arcee as she tracked her quarries. The exploding energon had damaged the cave's structure, and showers of falling rocks and clouds of dust filled the tunnels and caverns she stalked through. There was a chance the whole place could come down, but she wouldn't flee until she was certain Starscream was terminated.

She rounded a corner, and the tunnel she had been following opened up into a larger chamber stacked to the ceiling with energon. In the centre, illuminated by the energon crates' blue glow, was Starscream. He wasn't alone, of course - Bulkhead must have had some trouble with the big 'Con, because now Starscream was flanked by both Knock Out and Breakdown.

"Freeze!" Arcee shouted, leveling her blasters at the trio of Decepticons. She didn't let herself show any sign of fear over facing three Decepticon officers alone, which might be a little more than she was equal to. Staring down the sights of her blasters, her processor ran double-speed trying to work out a strategy that got her out of this in one piece. The odds weren't looking good.

The three Decepticons turned around as one. Arcee scowled, her focus narrowing on Starscream in particular. If she could kill him, then maybe it would be worth it, even if she died at the hands of the other two. Her blasters hummed as she prepared to take the shot that would finally avenge her fallen partner.

"Don't shoot." That came from Starscream, and to Arcee's confusion she watched him put his hands up. The other two followed suit. None of them aimed so much as a blaster in her direction, only stood motionless with their hands in the air. She hesitated. They had her outnumbered. She couldn't fathom the need for such a trick

Knock Out, palms facing her, shifted his weight to one hip and gave her an insouciant smile. "We surrender," he said.

Arcee glowered at all three of them and didn't lower her weapons. She approached slowly, watching all of them keenly for any sign of attack. It would be just like Decepticons to pull a stunt like that. "None of you move," she said. She opened up her internal comm and reached Bulkhead. "Bulk, you all right?"

"Yeah, Breakdown knocked me out for a second there," Bulkhead replied, sounding sheepish. "He kept saying something about wanting to talk."

"Wait," said Starscream, cutting through Arcee's concentration and looking around, hands still raised. "I thought there were three Autobot signatures."

Arcee's focus shifted to a tall figure that appeared silhouetted in the cave exit behind the Decepticons. A small smile tugged the corner of her mouth.

"Hello Starscream," said Optimus. Starscream yelped and turned around. Arcee raised a brow as she watched the red medic place a reassuring hand on Starscream's back, and some of Starscream's composure return as a result.

It was official - Arcee no longer had any idea what was going on.

"You will be bound and escorted via ground-bridge to our base, where we can discuss the full terms of your surrender," Optimus was saying. Arcee put her blasters away and pulled stasis cuffs from her subspace instead. Heavy footfalls behind her told her Bulkhead had recovered and come to lend a servo. If the 'Cons had been planning anything, the chance was lost now. As if realising this, she saw them huddle closer to one another, but beyond that none of them showed fear. Starscream kept his back rigidly straight as he allowed himself to be cuffed, in spite of Arcee glaring daggers at him.

She wanted to protest. She wanted to plead with Optimus not to allow this, wanted to yell that Starscream deserved to die. No Decepticon deserved their mercy. But he was the Prime… She would talk to him privately, later. Maybe she could get him to see reason.

"Ratchet, we're coming home," Optimus said into his commlink. "Have Bumblebee prepare the holding area. We're bringing prisoners."

* * *

"Secure the prisoners," said Optimus after they cleared the ground-bridge. They had emerged into a large indoor space, industrial in appearance, empty save some banks of computer equipment. Starscream looked around until he saw one of the Autobots glaring at him in disapproval. So this was the long-searched-for Autobot base? "Make sure they're comfortable." The Prime's masked face was hard to read, but his optics were wary. However, of the bunch of them, he seemed the least on-edge. The other Autobots looked like they were about to question their leader's decision, and perhaps recommend they slaughter the wayward Decepticons just to be safe, but they held their tongues. Interesting. Could it be that the Prime ruled with an even harder iron fist than Megatron himself?

"Sure we can't rough 'em up a bit first?" said an Autobot. Starscream thought the name was Wheeljack. The bot smacked his closed fist into his palm, making it clear he'd rather pummel the three of them into scrap than lock them up.

"That won't be necessary-" Optimus began to say, but Knock Out and Breakdown had already closed ranks between Wheeljack and Starscream. The look on the medic's face was feral, and Starscream stood in shock as both mechs snarled, even though they were unarmed and their hands were bound. In an instant the other Autobots' weapons were drawn and aimed at one or other of the 'Cons, and the air crackled with lethal tension. Prime broke the stand-off by carefully easing his body in between Wheeljack and the over-protective Decepticons, placing a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder, and saying, "Stand down. Everybot stand down. These mechs are in our custody, there is no need to assault them. Knock Out, Breakdown, step back. No bot is harming Starscream."

Knock Out growled quietly, and Starscream saw his clawed fingers flexing as though he were simply aching to disassemble the Prime with his bare hands. Flattering as that was, it wasn't helpful at present.

"My thanks, Prime," Starscream said. He didn't cower or scrape in the Autobots' presence. He had not been defeated, he was there by his own choice. "But while we're on the subject of my wellbeing, I might as well tell you why we're here."

"You're here because we beat you," Bulkhead scoffed. Starscream didn't grace him with a glance, instead focusing on Optimus Prime and the red and white bot who had materialised at his side.

"I'm merely suggesting you have your medic run a scan or two on me before you throw me in a cell and lose the key."

"Are you injured?"

Starscream drew in a breath, squaring his shoulders and fanning out his wings. Pulling strength from the two mechs who had crazily thrown their lot in with him, he said, "I'm carrying."


End file.
